Total drama: Monster Madness
by epixScott1
Summary: One night Four former total dram contestation Cody, Gwen, Geoff, and Zara got caught in a wave of monster. Now they must put aside their differences to save Suburbia from the monster and put to an end of this monster madness. With help from an unlikely Chris Mclean and Cheif who has their reason to help them in the madness. Will this teens survive the monster or died trying
1. Chapter 1

One night in a Suburban neighborhood in Canada in Cody house Cody and Gwen were by themselves alone in the Cody house doing their environmental life science homework in his house Cody and Gwen were in his room.

Cody thought to himself "alright just me and Gwen my parents aren't home I got the house to myself. I can tell her how really feel I can't put this out anymore" he was shaking and he was little from nervousness.

Gwen waves at his face "earth to Cody we still got like 4 pages of this homework left" said Gwen

"Now the time" Cody took a deep breath tries to tell Gwen how he feels "Gwen we've been friends for sometime-I just wanted to-you that I."

"Listen, Cody, I'll wait until you try to make a sentence," said Gwen putting her hand on her check.

"I'm trying to say that I always..." then Cody doorbell rings

Cody screams in his head "why now" he said to himself Cody goes downstairs leaving Gwen alone in his room Cody goes to the front door. "Whoever is it's better to be quick" Cody opens the door to see Geoff all excited.

"Hey Cody did you fixed my skateboard," said Geoff walking in Cody house and Cody close the front door "come on you said you'll fix it" laying his back against the wall.

"Not right now Geoff it's not a good time" as Cody tries to get Geoff out of the door as soon as possible.

"like what we're jerking in the bedroom or doing some weird nerdy science stuff," said Geoff removing a piece of dart off his hat.

Gwen grab her stuff she gets out of her room she sees downstair that Cody and Geoff talking Gwen thinks that Cody have has other things to do and that getting dark "Look, Cody, I gotta go we can finish our homework tomorrow" said Gwen she goes to the front door a bit annoyed

"Wow Cody you got a girl in your house niece," said Geoff giving Cody a thumbs up

"Gwen wait Geoff gotta fix this," said Cody grabbing Geoff right sleeve of his shirt

"she leaving but hey there plenty fish in the sea," said Geoff shrugging his shoulder.

Gwen opens the door to see Zara a tan girl wearing a sunglasses, white pants, black jacket, red tank top, black boots and a baseball cap over herself.

"Great just what I needed Zara what doing here there's no Jocks or bad boys here for you to flirt with," said Gwen with some disgust and annoyance on her face.

Zara takes off the sunglasses and a baseball cap puts them on a coat rack. She said to Gwen "I know that I would be caught dead in this place". She goes to Cody "Cody did finish my Mars paper"

"why tonight," Cody thought to himself.

"Give you that later but I can't right now," said Cody

"hey Zara how's going," said Geoff tipping his hat

"seriously Cody I gotta and you knew all the time and patience for that evil and lying bimbo," said Gwen

"Hey," said Zara

Cody runs up to her grabs her hand Gwen blushed "before you go listen what I gotta say, Gwen, I lo…". Then the doorbell rings again "dammit I swear however this is dead" Cody open the door to reveal a dozen of zombies the 4 teens stand there dumbfound what they see then zombie begin to run into Cody house before Cody quickly closed the door.

 **Authro note:** **Zara is not my OC she belongs to 8linana8 in deviant art go check out her fanart and her comics here the 8liana8**


	2. Chapter 2

The four teens quickly barricade the door they used Cody furniture from Cody living room like the couch, the bookcase, a desk, and old and long clock the zombies outside bangs on the door as they try to get in making barricade fall apart every second.

"That barricade isn't last long," said Gwen looking at the door as one small part of the door falls and Gwen gulp.

"Oh god, we're going to die" scream Geoff and runs around the house.

" I don't wanna die with these losers," said Zara who started to shake

"Guys calm down I've seen a ton of zombie movies I know what to do," said Cody as he still scared as everyone else

"Then what we do geek," said Zara turning to Cody and grabbed his shoulder.

"All we have to do is cut or destroy the brain of like the zombies in those George A Romero movies," said Cody getting Zara hands off of his shoulder

"Well Cody does your parent have a gun around the house," said Gwen still looking at the barricade as the door kept falling apart and the zombies try to get into Cody house.

"No but there sure to be stuff around the house that used as a weapon," said Cody

The teens quickly search all over the house for a weapon Cody goes to the backyard to find his dad Ax on a tree stump where his dad cut down an old tree Cody grabbed the Ax. Gwen looks all over the second floor of Cody house for a weapon until she looked up to see a pair of antique katanas hanging up on the hallway hall.

"I hope one those swords are still sharp enough to cut a zombie head off," Gwen thought to herself She grabbed the one of the Katana off the wall and seeing if the sword is still sharped enough she cuts a table corner and perfectly slice off the edge of table Gwen found her weapon.

Zara went to Cody Kitchen for a weapon going through drawers and cabinets for a weapon. She found two pairs of sharp and large knives in a block set seeing there no other weapons in the kitchen she takes the Knives. Geoff goes to Cody garage he has seen zombie movies too, and the ultimate zombie killing weapon is a good old chainsaw. But there's no chainsaw in the garage or anywhere in the house in a state of panic Geoff grabs a toilet plunger and uses that as a weapon.

The teens regroup in front of the barricade or what left of it as the only part holding up the door was a couch.

Cody looks at Geoff weapon "are you sure you want to use a plunger" said Cody

"Um," said Geoff rubbing the back of his head. "See the plunger has a nasty smell that would kill a zombie" Geoff used that explanation for picking the plunger.

The door begins to tear down, and the couch moved to the side. The teen prepares themselves to fight the undead the door fall apart and zombie break-in Cody house.


	3. Chapter 3

The undead goes straight for the teens trying to eat them the teen, however, fought back with their weapons. Cody chopped some Zombies heads with his ax, Gwen slice off the zombie's heads, Zara stabs the zombies, and Geoff at least plunger some of the undead. The teens fought hard as more and more zombies start coming in not from the front door but through the walls and somehow break through Cody garage. Gwen and Cody took care of zombies in the living room Zara and Geoff take on the zombies that were coming out of the Garage.

"Christ how many zombies are coming into this house," said Gwen stabbing the zombie in the head.

"I don't know it seems that there's a couple left in my house," said Cody putting an ax into the zombie neck cutting the head off.

"I hope I don't get any blood on my clothes," said Zara in the garage finishing off the last zombie in the garage.

after clearing out the zombies in the house notice how much damage to Cody house and zombie mess all over the floor.

"Wow Cody these zombie wrecks your house hopeful your parents have insurance," said Geoff getting a plunger off a zombie's face.

"Geoff no insurance company doesn't cover for a zombie attack, " said Gwen

The teen noticed that zombie start to disperse and then comes out as they vanish the hand size gems fall all over Cody house on to the floor gems has different colors red, blue, green, yellow and purple.

"Cool gems," said Zara picking some of them up

"where did these come from," said Geoff,

"I think from the zombie we've killed these gems come from," said Cody grabbing some gems too

"okay things got weird," said Gwen

Suddenly a green light pops out in Cody backyard the teens look out back from the windows. They see the ground opening up a zombie crawl out it was an undead civil war soldier wearing a ripped up solder clothes from the 18th century and holding a military saber start coming toward Cody house.


	4. Chapter 4

"You got to be kidding me," said Gwen seeing the undead solder go toward Cody house

"Why is there undead soldier buried in backyard Cody," said Geoff

"Don't but coming in the house?" said Cody

The undead confederate soldier smashes Cody backdoor Geoff attacks him, but the undead confederate soldier punches Geoff into a picture frame. The undead confederate soldier slashes his saber at Cody's head but Cody dodges the saber in angry the undead confederate soldier kicks Cody in the gut. Zara and Gwen attack the undead Confederate soldier they stab him in the back, and the Confederate soldier picks them up. He tries to strangle Zara and Gwen until Geoff sticks a plunger on the undead confederate soldier face.

The undead soldier loses grips of Zara and Gwen he drops them as blindly go back outside Cody run outside to turn on the lawnmower. He runs the lawn mower on the undead soldier feet and making the soldier falls to the ground. Cody finishes off the undead Confederate soldier he grabs his ax and cuts the soldier head clean off Cody goes back to his living room with the other teens.


	5. Chapter 5

"Final it's finally over," said Cody clenching on his ax

"Woah I never thought I would be fighting the undead tonight, " said Geoff wiping off the sweat from his forehead.

"God I think I might have broken a nail from that zombie soldier," said Zara looking at her nail and none where broken.

Geoff opens the door to see the whole neighborhood wreck and damage throughout. "Wow the neighborhood is so screwed," said Geoff

"Oh no I can't even get a signal on my phone," said Zara looking at her phone to see no cell phone bars.

"Mine too," said Cody looking at his phone as well

"Looks like we have to go to the police for help," said Gwen "never thought I said that in my lifetime" Gwen wipes the zombie blood off her sword with a paper towel.

"Are you crazy Gwen there's probably more zombies outside no way I'm going out there I'm still here?" said Zara stomping her foot.

"Well, Zara it's either we go to the police station in the town or stay in my house that has many holes in it and which any zombies can walk into," said Cody.

Zara looks around Cody destroyed house she mumbles some curse words and said "fine I'll go but if I get killed I swear I'll haunt you Gwen" she points at Gwen and she rolls her eye.

The teens leave Cody house with their weapons in their hands the houses next to Cody's house is either smash up or has some fire in them the street is litter with the undead the teens has no troubled killing the zombies and collecting mysterious gems.

"Dude we'll be rich for the rest of our lives if collect more of these gems," said Geoff stuffing more gems into his pockets.

"Yeah if we were rich we'll probably never do another total drama whatever," said Cody.

"I rather kill zombies then do Chris stupid challenges" Zara then she hears something in the distance.

"Do you guys hear that" "hear what?" said Gwen Zara puts her hand over Gwen's mouth.

"Shush listen" whispered Zara

The teens listen to hear a loud engine then they see a black and painted flames massive trailer. Driving thru backyards making fences, grills, dog, houses, zombies, even a tree. The trailer stops in a cul-de-sac near a down power line and the teens go over to the trailer to check it out.


	6. Chapter 6

The 4 teens walk up to the trailer suddenly the trailer window open and shadowy figure pulled out an M16 the figure aims at the teens. Making the teens scream Geoff jump on Zara's arms and Cody jump on Gwen's arms.

the figure said, " Eat lead zombies" the figure cocking the M16.

The teens said together "We're not zombies" not wanting to get shot by the figure.

Cody recognize the voice and sound familiar "Chef is that you" said Cody looking into the trailer window

Then the shadowy figure comes out of the shadow to reveal to be Chef wearing his military outfit and as a gun holster with a pistol on his left side.

"Hey Chris check out," said Chef putting down his M16.

"Chef swears god I already saw an undead movie star fighting a spider about five times get really old," said Chris voice in the trailer then.

Chris still wearing his usual outfit walk into the trailer window to see his former total drama contestant he smiles "oh it's you guys small world isn't it."

"Chris all person in the whole town we had to run into you," said Gwen

"Yeah well a little monster apocalypse doesn't get a mega star like me down," said Chris stretching his back.

Cody and Geoff get down from Zara and Gwen holding them onto their feet again.

"Chris do you know what's going," said Geoff

"not really but Chef does," said Chris

Chef explain what's going on"See children something or someone causes this Monster madness may notice that monster you killed drop colorful gems. Those are called Monster token with those we may put end to this Madness".

"huh is there any other reason you guys went the monster token," said Zera rising an eyebrow.

"Nope we're just looking to save the world that's all," said Chris.

"Yeah sure that what you guys doing with them," said Gwen sarcastic not believing what Chris say.

"anyway at a fair price for some monster tokens Chef would give you guys all types of weapons and weird stuff for sale If you need us we'll be in this suit custom trailer," said Chris.

"So you guys aren't going with us," said Cody

"are kidding we could die but good luck though you'll need it," said Chris the teens walk away from Chris and Chef trailer

"I swear I get the feeling they're up to something," said Gwen feeling that they got something plane up during all this madness

"those two are our least problem now let's get to the police station before anything else try to kill us"said Zara the teen walk across the trail the Chris and Chef made with their Trailer.


	7. Chapter 7

The teens made their way back on the streets as zombies seem to be gone for now the teens came across a swat truck wreck on a fire hydrant as there is blood inside of the swat truck. "Gwen Do you still think the police could help us," said Zara looking at Gwen.

"Zara it's either the police station where we can be safe and get helped or we do this ourselves," said Gwen

"Maybe it's all a bad dream we might wake up anytime," said Geoff the three other teen groan

The Teens go under a Passover Cody hears something in a dog house then a dog comes out. The dog was a small dog but it was different its skin was falling off, it has moles all over it back, and it was foaming. The dog was an undead dog it starts to run toward Cody full speed Gwen, however, stab the dog in the head before it could bite any of them. The dog disperses like the zombies and left monster tokens.

"thanks, Gwen that was close," said Cody

"No problem let's keep going before any other monster shows up," said Gwen.

On the next corner, Geoff finds a chainsaw with an arm still hanging on it sitting on someone front lawn.

Geoff ditch the plunger and grab the chainsaw "sweet now this going cut those undead freaks"

Zara and Cody find a vending machine that sells a soda called "Jolt" "I heard of Jolt they said on the commercial that Jolt will make you feel good, energized, and lots of sugar " said Cody he puts a dollar into a vending machine to get a can of Jolt

Cody opens the can and takes a swipe the soda made Cody whole body full of energy and pumped.

Cody offers a sip to Zara "no way those types of soda has too many calories I'll pass" Cody shrug and drank the remaining can of his Jolt.

The four teens came across a huge four-way road crossway surrender by wreck cars, a fire truck that sirens still on, a swat tank on top of a car, and other cop cars. Suddenly large steel, rusty, and barbed wire gate surrender the four-way road the zombies start coming out of the ground or wreck cars. The teens huddle together with their weapon in hand but they hear a beeping noise they see three zombies as bombes strap to them "this just great" said Gwen.


	8. Chapter 8

The teens fight the undead horde Cody started chopping down zombies with his Ax, Geoff rived up the new chainsaw he cut apart zombie's heads and limbs. Then an explosive zombie came near Zara she quickly moves out of the way the zombie explode and killing other zombies in the process.

"That was close," said Zara then a hand pops out of the ground a grab Zara ankle Gwen cuts off the zombie's hand.

" I didn't need your help," said, Zara, as she walks away from Gwen and killed more zombies.

"your welcome," said Gwen angry and crossing her arm at Zara being ungrateful.

More of the undead come at the teens but the teen quickly dispatches them Geoff chainsaw start to shutdown Geoff looked to see the chainsaw ran out of gas. One of the explosive zombie behind him Geoff runs away and the zombie chase after him the zombie tripped launching himself to a fire truck blowing himself and the fire truck. The undead stopped coming out of the ground as Cody killed the last zombie the fences go back to the ground.

"There were so many zombies," said Cody taking breathing in and out

"yeah I'm almost got blow up back there it was so awesome, " said Geoff still looking at the fiery wreckage of the fire truck.

"shit," said Gwen out loud

"what is it Gwen," said Zara

"look" Gwen points to the street toward downtown full of more wreck cars and the undead running loose all over the streets.

"Great now how we suppose to get to the police station now," said Geoff

"we could cut through the park we're close to it," said Cody

"good idea," said Gwen

"thanks, Gwen" Cody blushed while rubbing his neck

The teens come across the park gate when try to open it the park gate is a lock with a lock and chain Cody tried to cut the chain off with use ax but it was no use.

" I wonder where the keys," said Geoff

"We better find it I can't take fighting another goddamn zombie," said Zara

Then the ground starts to rumble the teens run behind a green sports car. A fat zombie wearing a football jersey and stretch basketball shorts he's but tall as a football goal. He starts stomping toward the teens not noticing them a beetle got in the fat zombie way he picks up the beetle and throws it into a house. The teens see a key in the fat zombie pocket "well Zara we found the key" said Cody.


	9. Chapter 9

The teens still hide behind the sports car as the fat zombie stomps around the area looking for the teens.

"what the hell is going to do about that" whispered Zara

"well cant used are our weapons it might not hurt zombie," said Cody

Gwen looked around to see a flame barrel and dynamite that came from one of the explosive zombies that hadn't blown up.

"Guys I got a plan two of us to distract and led the fat zombie to the flame barrel said Gwen pointing to the flame barrel "While the other two grab that dynamite lit the fuse and throw it near the fat zombie and flame barrel that will definitely kill it".

"That could work," said Geoff

"or it'll get one of us to kill Gwen we don't know if the dynamite would work, " said Zara

"so do you want to be one to distract the fat zombie," said Gwen

Zara looked at the fat the zombie who scratch its own butt and fart "fine I'll get the dynamite Cody fellow with me"

Zara and Cody sneak to the dynamite Geoff and Gwen have to distract and led the fat zombie.

"Um Gwen I don't have a weapon," said Geoff

Gwen looked around to see a broken pole with a stop sign "then use this" Gwen give Geoff the broken pole.

Gwen and Geoff get behind the fat zombie Gwen cut the back side of the fat zombie getting the attention of the fat zombie. The fat zombie turns and tries to grab Geoff and Gwen but the two dodge the fat zombie hands. Geoff and Gwen led the fat zombie toward the flame barrel meanwhile Cody and Zara grab the dynamite from the ground.

"Now we need something to lit the match I don't suppose you have a lighter," said Cody

"No smoking would ruin my angelic voice," said Zara she looks to see a match in a wreck SUV Zara grab the match.

"How about this," said Zara showing Cody the matches

"that would work" Said Cody Zara give Cody the match

They wait until Gwen and Geoff led the fat zombie to the flame barrel Gwen and Geoff avoid the fat zombie hits even when the fat zombie jump in the air and try to crush them with his belly Final Gwen and Geoff led the fat zombie toward the flame barrel.

Gwen yelled to Cody "lit the dynamite"

Cody lit the match with his side of the shoe and lit the dynamite fuse he throws it at the fat zombie Gwen and Geoff run for cover. The dynamite explodes the flame barrel and the fat zombie killing him and monster token rain down. The teens collect most of the monster token Gwen finds the park gat key on burned shorts of the fat zombie.

The teens come back to the park gate Gwen opens the park gate the teens head inside the park. As the sun rose up morning comes the teens now must go through the park that is full of monster to get to the police station will they make it.


	10. Chapter 10

The teens walk in the park as the day has started the teens have to walk get through the park to get to the town The teens took a break from walking Zara sits on the park bench as the rest still stands.

"How much further until we get out of this park," said Geoff feeling tried

"we got a long way to go," said Cody

"we need a car or something my feet are killing me," said Zara stopping and rubs her feet making the other teen to stopped and wait for her.

"just suck it up Zara," said Gwen

"Oh please, I'm taking all the patients in the world not to ditch you losers," Zara said and get's into Gwen's face

Before Gwen could insult Zara Geoff screams and points at a bunch of monster hopping around the park trail. They were small and red they had fire around them these monster are called Fire Imps. The Fire imps started throw fireballs at the teens the fire burnt some of Geoff's hair and the tip of his hat. The teen grabs their weapons to kill the Fire imps but the Fire imps were pretty quick and hard to kill The Fire imps give the teens burns marks eventually the teens defeat the Fire Imps.

"Fuck those little freaks burnt my clothes," said Zara looking at her jacket that has burn marks.

"what were those things," said Gwen rubbing her burnt forearms

"Fire imps they like to engulf things on fire," said Cody

"and how do you know this Cody" Zara

"I have a book about horror movie monster it has tons of information about monsters," said Cody.

"Of course you would a something so geeky," said Zara rolling her eyes

"Hm maybe Cody can be our monster expert when coming across anymore monster," said Geoff

"Yeah that could work what you think Cody," said Gwen

"Sure," said Cody

The teens continue walking in the park until the hear a rock n roll song coming from the park parking lot. They see Chief and Chris trailer parked zombies are coming toward them and Chief is shooting at them with an assault rifle The teens rush down to help Chief the teens quickly dispatch the undead.

"Glad to see you guy alive," said Chief

"where's Chris Chief," said Cody

"he's asleep anyway got something important things to tell one got the keys to playground over there" Chief points to the park playground.

"second I rigged up a swan boat so that you guys can get across the park lake now do you guys want some weapons".

The teens give Chief half of the monster tokens they collected Chief gives Cody and Zara nail guns.

"really nail guns," said Zara looking at her new weapons

"those are dual semi-automatic weapon induced death," said Chef Zara and Cody each take their own dual nail guns.

Chief gives Geoff and Gwen pipe shotguns "the patented 'room sweeper 100' packs a punch at close range"

As the teens head off to the playground chief yells "if you want ammo there are vending machine all over Suburbia" Gwen unlocks the playground and the teen get inside.


	11. Chapter 11

The Teens walk down the trail to the playground now armed with some firepower. The trail leads the Teens to a row of trees that are covered up in huge webs on them.

"Guys I have a bad feeling about walking through here," said Geoff in a bit of panic looking a the webs and that some of the webs covered a human-like body.

"just calm down Geoff all we just have to be very careful," said Gwen trying to calm Geoff down.

Suddenly webs come out nowhere and webbed up Zara legs together "get this web stuff off of me I can't move," said Zara and she falls down to the ground.

Large spiders start coming down from the tree above Cody, Gwen, and Geoff shoot the large spiders. As the teens kept killing spiders more came and the teen tries to avoid the spider webs. One of the spiders jump in the air and try to bite Gwen but she shot the spider out the air. After killing all of the spiders and getting some monster token.

Zara to say "If your guy doesn't mind GETTING THIS SPIDER SHIT OFF OF ME" Cody and Geoff get the webs off of Zara legs she gets up"never to be webbed up again".

The teens arrive at the Park playground unlock the gate they the playground is full of swings, seesaw, a jungle gym, silver monkey bar, slides, and a merry go round.

"Men this kinda looks sad without any kids playing in this playground," said Cody.

The teens walk toward the other side of the playground Then the fences from the neighborhood come back trapping the teens in the playground.


	12. Chapter 12

The teens look around the playground for any monster that could pop up in the playground. The teens hear a burst of laughter in the playground Gwen felt a touch on her neck she turns around to see nobody behind her. The teens see a clown on the merry go round he has red hair, white paint makeup, sharp teeth, colorful clothes, and spike shoes the clown made a wicked grin and a laughs a little.

"Thank god it's just a clown I thought it would be anymore monster," said Geoff feeling relief as the other teen feel the same way.

The Clown pulls out an air horn and sounds the horn making a troubling noise that causes the teens to put their hands over their ears. Cody looked up to see four clowns coming down from the air on big red balloon they looked just like the clown on the ground. The four clowns land and come to the other clown they all looked at the teens and start laughing.

"Geoff I think the clowns are the monster," said Gwen the clowns begin to attack the teens at full force.

The Clown shoots out bubble acid from a flower on their chest and used toxic bubbles the teens fought back the clowns. Then six zombies and 3 undead dogs crawl out under the playground Cody dodges toxic bubbles only to get bite by an undead dog on the left leg. Cody shoots the dog off of him after a while teen killed the all of the monsters except one clown who tried to fly away on a red balloon Zara shoot down the red balloon making the clown fall on to a lamp post impelling him.

The fences go back from the ground and then made it out of the playground "holy shit I'll look at a clown the same way again" said Geoff as some of his childhood clowns are completely ruin.

"I think we need a breather right now I'm so tired," said Zara taking deep breathes

"for once I agree with Zara," said Gwen both of Gwen and Zara didn't like that actually agree with something.

Cody look around to see a bench and a Jolt vending machine under a tree "Let's go over there" said Cody.

The teens go to the bench and the jolt vending machine the teens buy a couple of jolt sodas. Cody sips a few of the jolt soda he sees that dog bite mark on his left leg from the playground has healed repeatedly even the burn marks the teen got from the fire imps has healed as well.

"Wow my leg is all better," said Cody looking at his left leg and that it was all better.

"Men this soda kick ass," said Geoff feel more awake and energetic

" I agree except it has too many calories in it," said Zara taking a couple sips of the soda feeling better each sip.

The teen went back to the path toward the swan boat the ground began to shake and some of the trees in the park fall down.

"Not another fat zombie," said Gwen

"It's not a fat zombie Gwen," said Cody seeing a red figure in the distance.

"Then what's is it," said Gwen

a large red creature that wears big shoes and it had a black belt with a crossbones belt buckle "it's a bigfoot," said Cody.


	13. Chapter 13

"Look at them they're about tall as a flagpole," said Gwen as the teens see bigfoot roaming around the park.

"How do we get past him," said Geoff

"all we have to sneak around them and get to the Swan boat very quickly and quietly," said Cody.

Before the teens could do what Cody said the bigfoot see the teen he ripped a tree from the ground and kick the tree at the teens.

"Tree," said Geoff and the teens ducked under the tree as it collides with a blue porta potty.

"So much for quiet let just get to that Swan boat," said Zora she started running to the Swan boat and other teens fellow.

The bigfoot scream calling out other bigfoots just like it and start to chase after the teens then more monster started to pop out to stop the teens in they're tracking. The teens shoot anything that between them and the Swan boat killing some of the bigfoots and zombies. One of the bigfoots jump into the air and try to smash Geoff but Geoff ran faster not get crushed under the bigfoot shoes.

The teen made it to the docks where they see how much Chef hand work remaking the Swan boat. As the Swan boat looked like a boat that couples take on a romantic date on the lake turned into a weaponize boat with miniguns on both sides of the Swan boat. "This thing looked badass," said Gwen looking at the weaponize Swan boat

"yeah no kidding looked at the sizes of those miniguns," said Cody

"yes the Swan boat look cool now let's get in the boat," said Zara getting on the boat quick as she can.

Gwen took the front seat and Geoff seat in the second while Cody and Zara set in the back of the boat.

Gwen starts up the Swan boat and drives away from the docks the monster stopped on the docks. One of the bigfoots got angry that teen got away he slams his foot so hard that it broke the dock causing other monsters to fall to the water. The teen laughs at the monster but then a cannonball flew into one of the Swan boat wings. The teen sees pirate ships in the lake with undead pirates on them "gotta be fucking kidding me" said Zara.


	14. Chapter 14

There were about six undead pirate ships in the park lake and they're looking to sink the teens into the bottom of the lake.

"Why the hell is there undead pirate ships in a park lake," said Zara

"I have no idea maybe they pop up like the other monsters," said Cody than the undead pirates shoot at the Swan boat again but misses.

Gwen had enough of the undead pirates she take the wheel of the Swan boat and tells the other "I'll dodge the cannonballs, Geoff you used the swan boat minigun Cody and Zara used your nail gun to shoot at the pirates"

Geoff started to used the swan boat minigun to shoot at the pirate ships while Zara and Cody used their weapons to shoot at the pirate as well. Gwen drives the swan boat away from the cannon balls as the undead pirate ships fries away at the teen.

Geoff sinks one of the six undead pirate ships "woah take that you undead assholes" as he continues to shoot

Cody and Zara shoot at the undead pirates on the ship killing them one by one until the second and third pirate ship was wiped out. Then one of the last three remaining pirate ships tries to ram the teens but Gwen drives the swan boat over a small land. The undead pirate ship tries fellow Gwen but they got stuck on the land and Geoff shoot at them.

Final the teens destroy all of the undead pirate ships "finally it's smooth sailing from here" said Cody

"We better get in land soon think I'm getting lake sick," said Zara putting her hand over her mouth trying not to puke in the swan boat. Gwen drives the Swan boat to a dock and everyone gets out of the swan boat.


	15. Chapter 15

The teens walk to the park exit gate "finally we can get out of this park" said Geoff

Near the park, the exit was a large golden statue of a pilgrim holding a turkey with little water fountains around it. There were two benches around a circle hedges with a granny sitting on one of the benches. There was also two vending machine one had Jolt and the other one is Ammo vending machine the teens try to get out of the park, unfortunately, the park exit lock.

"why does this fucking park so many locked gates," said Gwen shaking the gate in angrily.

"Hm maybe the old lady has the key to park exit," said Cody he walks to the granny was petting a black cat on the bench

The granny has sickly green skin a pink, she had a yellow right eye, and she wore clothes that old person wears at retirement homes.

"Excuse me miss do you have the keys to the park exit gate," said Cody squatting near the granny.

"yes and why should I give you rotten teenagers kids the key," said the granny sound like a stereotypical sweet old lady

"well miss we need leave the park and find somewhere" Cody try to reason with the old lady.

"the answer is still no not buzz off little men" she kept petting her cat and not looking at Cody anymore,

Cody return to the other teens "she won't give us the key" said Cody "are you serious let me handle this geek," said Zara move Cody out of her way and Zara walk up to granny and say to her "listen to me you old hag you better give us the key you know what's good for you".

The granny and cat get off of the park bench Zara walk back to the other teens "see Cody wasn't that hard".

The granny and the cat walks toward the teens. "You ungrateful brats think you can get it whatever you want even if a person said no I'll do you little bastards like other who wanted to get out of this park."

More black cat's being to walk out of the hedges and surround the granny then the cats being to spend around the granny like a tornado.

"great job Zara," said Gwen sarcastically and she pulled out her shotgun

"whatever let's just get the key" Zara pull her weapons as well as the teens have to fight the granny to get the key.

The granny throws one of her cats at the teens the cat hits Geoff face and screams in pain "get the cat off of me get it off" Cody grabs the cat and throws it over the park gate.

The granny kept on throwing cats at the teens and teen dodges it while shooting at the cat tornado to decrease the cats then granny spits at the teen with toxic spit. Zara ducks the toxic spit and she falls onto a trash can it knocks over and a bomb rolls out of the trash can.

"who the hell would throw away this" Zara grabbed the bomb and she ran over Cody "do you still have any matches you got"

"Yeah," said Cody shooting at cats that came toward them.

"give one of them I got way to take out that old bat" Zara shows Cody the bomb she grabbed from the knockdown trash can.

Cody gives Zara a match she lit the match and lit the fuse on the bomb she throws it to the granny. The bomb explodes all the cat tornado died leaving the granny defenseless the teens shot her up and she falls to the ground.

"Fucking teenager" those were the final words of the granny as she dies Cody grabs the key from the granny pockets and open the park exit gate and the teens head on into the city.


	16. Chapter 16

"Alright the police station is on the other side of the city," said Gwen the teens see the undead running loose all over the city seeing Zombies driving crazy in cars down the streets and other monsters wrecking the city.

"The city is much worse than the neighborhoods," said Zara the teens run over to alleyway not getting other monster attention.

When they ran into the alleyway there was a pack of undead dogs eating a corpse and trash around it. The teen killed the pack of the undead dogs seeing that the alleyway is not safe they go onto the streets.

After a couple of hours of running and killing the monsters on their way to the police station but they see police cars block their way to the police station.

"Great now how we suppose to get to the police station," said Cody looking at the rows of cop cars that tried to stop the monsters but it seems that it fails.

" let's just take the highway that'll get us to the police station said, Geoff, pointing to a road leading to the highway that seems clear of any cars blocking their way.

The teens get on the highway as the highway is abandoned only thing left on the highway is monsters and wrecked cars also a broken part of the highway. The teens hear motorcycle on the highway they see undead bikers wearing black clothes and riding on black choppers.

The teens shoot at the bikers and try to run away from them teen get trapped between wrecked cars and the oncoming bikers. Suddenly Chef and Chris trailer ramp off wreck highway smashing through the wrecked cars. Chef opens up a windowed and unloaded his m16 to the undead bikers attached to chef trailer is a modify buggy. The buggy has a turret on top of it the buggy was orange paint job with flames on the front side of the buggy.

"Now it's not my best work but it's monster killing machine if guys do end up wrecking it then have a repair kit for a small fee of course," said Chef and he puts down the m16. "I hope this thing doesn't blow us up," said Zara getting in the passenger seat of the buggy Geoff takes the drive side, Gwen gets in the back seat, and Cody get on the turret on top of the buggy Geoff drives the buggy down the highway.


	17. Chapter 17

The teens drive down the highway with no worries as killing monster was easy because of Cody on the kart turret making less hard to drive on the highway. The teens drive out highway back to the city where drive past burning debris from the fire imps kart wheeling all around it. The fire imps turned their attention toward the teens they start throwing fire at the kart Cody shoots at the fire imps but the fire imps dodge Cody bullets. Geoff drives the kart onto the ramp and land into a construction site of an unfinished building Geoff drives the kart into the unfinished building.

The teens hear a howl and see something moving outside of the fences "what the hell is going on" said Zara as she about to step out of the car.

Then a hairy figure jump into the unfinished building " it's a werewolf" scream Cody and he points to the werewolf had grey fur and it was only wearing red shorts.

"Big, hairy, and dumb must be Zara ex-boyfriend," said Gwen smirks and see Zara fuming in angry.

"Gwen I swear to god I'll nail your mouth shut," Zara shout at Gwen

the werewolf howls he leaps toward the teens but Cody shoot him down with the turret "that was easy I thought he was smarter than that," said Cody.

The teens get out of the kart to find that the gate out of the construction site was locked "goddammit where the hell is the key why this keeps happening to us" said Gwen

"I think I found it," said Geoff pointing up to the key is on top of the steel beam

"So who's going get the key," said Cody

"I'll do it," said Geoff

"are you sure Geoff it might be too dangerous and you could fall off," said Gwen

"it's fine Gwen I got this besides it can't be worse than getting my head in a hail cloud " Geoff runs up the construction site stairs,

As Geoff go get the key more werewolves and undead start coming into the unfinished building Gwen, Cody, and Zara fight off the monsters. Some of the undead start to fellow Geoff on the steel beams Geoff stopped climbing he start to tight walk on the steam beam toward the key. Cody tries to get to the kart turret but the werewolf throws him onto the pile of dirt as a werewolf was about to slash Cody Zara save Cody by shooting the werewolf a propane tank and exploding it.

"thanks, Zara," said Cody as Zara help him up from the piled dirt

"no problem Cody," said Zara

Geoff is closed to the key as the undead was close to getting him Geoff reach for the key but one of the undead grab Geoff leg making a slip and almost fall.

Geoff kicked the undead off of his leg and he grabbed the key then shoot off the undead that on the same beam with him. Geoff climb back down to ground level to see Zara, Cody and Gwen finished off the remaining undead Geoff unlock the gate and the teens drive out of the construction site.


	18. Chapter 18

As the 4 teens head down to the police station they reach the part of the town that a row of buildings is on fire and the road is messed up. Then creatures with different colors started to crawl down the flaming building they had sharpened teeth, pointy tails, and long white horns.

"Demon" screamed Cody

As one demon with yellow skin rolled on the street head collision with the kart Geoff drive the kart away from the demons and headed down the road. The demons chased after the teens and Cody fired back at them with the turret killing about some of the demons Geoff kept on driving until he hit an invisible wall.

"what the hell did you hit," said Gwen rubbing her knee from Geoff hitting an invisible wall.

"I don't know," said Geoff

The teens see a rainbow pops up across the street the remaining demon catch up to the teen demon each threw balls of fire at them the teens get out of the kart and fight the demon. When Gwen tries to shoot at one of them it teleported away from her and attack her behind Gwen dodged the demon slash and killed the demons. The teens kept fighting the demon until they finally killed all the demon afterward the teen looked to see the rainbow is blocking the street.

"how do we go through it," said Zara touching it feeling a weird and cold temperature on the rainbow.

"Maybe if we find the source of this barrier," said Cody

"pst over here kids" from an unknown Irish voice

The teens turn to see a little person that got a red bread and red hair dressed in all green clothes standing in a basketball court he spoke in an Irish accent. The teen goes to the little person in the basketball court.

"I notice you kids collecting monster token and I want in on the loot" little person teleported away from the teen and stand on top of a building next to a basketball court.

"Is he another monster?" said Geoff

"I think he's a leprechaun," said Cody

"he probably the reason why we can't go through that rainbow," said Gwen

"your right goth girl as for now I'm bored so how about trying a new game I learned from my time spent in the hood! How about a little monster fest basketball" said the leprechaun.

Then with a way of a hand from the leprechaun Eight large golden ring float above the basketball court "all you have to do kitties is just a basketball in eight of the golden rings if you could survive the monsters popping up".

Demons and the undead started to pop in the basketball court "looks like we don't have a choice" said Gwen.

the teen go to the basketball lying around the basketball court. Geoff throws one on of the rings and made it but a blue demon popped behind him and throw a blue flame at him and frozen Geoff.

"Geoff," said Gwen she shot at the blue demon about 30 seconds later Geoff was unfrozen,

"Men I was so cold," said Geoff shriveling from being frozen

Meanwhile, Cody and Zara killed the undead "Zara you throw the balls into the rings" said Cody

"fine you better protect me while I'm doing this," said Zara she grabbed 4 basketball and tried to get into the rings.

Cody protected her while she throws the basketball in the ring Zara managed to get about 3 balls into 3 rings then a red demon throws a fireball at her. Cody moved Zara out of the way both of them failed to the ground Zara shoot her nail gun at the demon and killing the demon she sees Cody was on top of her.

"You can get off of me now," said Zara a bit annoy

"sorry" Cody blushed he gets up and help Zara up

the teens get last 4 balls into the 4 remaining golden rings "No! How do you guys pose such mad skillz yo? This isn't the last you heard of me" the Leprechaun teleported away.

"next time we see him let's just shoot him," said Gwen

" no I'll shoot at the creepy freak," said Zara.

The rainbow disappears and allowing the teen to drive further down the road the teens get back in the kart and drove to the police station.


	19. Chapter 19

The police station is about a couple minutes down the road for the teens they see Chef and Chris trailer parked next to a broken fire hydrant. The teens stop by their trailer for Amo while there Chef hands Cody an amulet that animal tooth in it.

" Chef why are you giving me an amulet" Cody looked at the amulet that animal tooth was bigger than his pinky finger.

Chef explained to Cody about the amulet "let just say probably going to need it the amulet was made from that tooth I found while hiking in London England I find out to harness and control the werewolf powers".

"Cool but what's the catch tho"

"But it'll only last for a couple minute and you'll be back to normal self".

"so how do I use it"

"Just put your blood on it and you'll get the power"

The teens get back into the kart and drive to the police station when they arrived at the police station to see to car land up in the road on the street and a crashed helicopter that the blade is still going at the left corner of the police station.

"Men how did that helicopter crashed on the police station," said Geoff

"who cares let just see if there any police officer in the station," said Zara

"they better not jerk us around I'm not in the mood of good cop and bad cop," said Gwen.

Geoff park the kart outside of the police station. The teens get out of kart walk toward the police station avoiding the helicopter blades the teen go up to the front of the police station and looked at the window to see any cop.

"Hello is there any cops in there we need help," said Cody but still no sign of police officer in the station.

Until Geoff see a figure dressed in police uniform "hey police officer we need help".

The police officer turns around and teens to see that the police officer was a zombie and he turns around head toward the front the teen leave the front and head back to the kart but the barbed wire fence blocked them from the kart and there no way out of the police station. Then more undead police started to pour out of the police station

"we're trapped," said Zara

"there's no way we can kill all of them," said Gwen

"We are so dead," said Geoff as the fear set in motion in his body

the teen fight oncoming wave of an undead police officer then fire imps and demon came in the police parking lot. With no other options, Cody used the sharp point of the teeth on the amulet to poke his thumb to make it blood a small drop of blood and put the blood on the amulet. Cody body begins to start to transform with brown fur begin to grow all over his body, his teeth became long and shaped, and start to grow 2 times bigger than his usual height Cody has now become a werewolf.

Three other teens turned to see Cody as a werewolf "Cody are you alright" said Gwen in a worried voice.

"Gwen I'm alright no not alright I feel awesome," said Cody in a deeper voice he lungs into the undead.

He ripped and tear into the undead rest of the teen kept fighting back against the monster a demon lungs at Zara she ducked and the demon went straight into the helicopter blade and slice into little pieces. Geoff and Gwen shoot at many undead cops and fire imps Gwen runs out of ammo she switches to her sword and she slices off undead cops heads. Finally, the wave of monster is gone and the barbed wire went back to ground Cody turned back to his normal self. "

That so wicked when you destroy those zombies" said Geoff patting on the back.

"yeah who knew you could animal," said Gwen jokingly

"yeah me neither," said Cody blushed a little

"yes yes Cody saved us when you turned into a dangerous dog but now we don't have any place to stay safe thanks to Gwen," said Zara looking at Gwen

"Zara will shut up we'll find a way to survive but for now it looks like we have to rely on ourselves," said Gwen as she Zara get angry at each other.

"of course if either being with you guys or died from those monster" the two girls got into each other faces ready to fight each other not the monsters.

"Girls calm down let's just get out of here and think up another idea," said Geoff breaking them up and the teens go back to the kart.


	20. Chapter 20

Geoff started up Kart a silver garbage truck with a spike stem roller part attach to it crushed the cars blocking the highway and almost smash the teen kart and drive behind into the police station the garbage truck turns around and aims to crush the teen.

" you gotta be kidding me is everything evil is trying to kill us," said Gwen

Geoff drives the Kart up to the highway that the garbage truck came from and the garbage truck drive after them. Geoff drives the kart on a long turn and into the main highway where another similar garbage truck waits for them.

"of course, things couldn't get worse," said Zara

"Men, why do these garbage truck trying to kill us, we're not monsters," said Cody

"I don't I know but Geoff drive faster," said Gwen

Geoff drive as fast the kart could be doing wreck cars and the undead walking on the highway Cody shoots at the garbage trucks but the bullet bounces off the window of the truck He turns torrent toward the monster that was coming up on the highway. The garbage truck gets closer and closer toward then Geoff sees a huge gap on the highway he sees a button on the kart that says "only for emergency".

"This is definitely an emergency," Geoff thought and hit the button the kart boosted over gap the garbage trucks, however, fall into the gap. Before the teen could relax for a moment to kart driven off the highway into a junkyard called "Bob Junkyard".


	21. Chapter 21

The kart crashed in the junkyard luckily the teen survived the crash with scrapes and bruises however the kart front right tire is broken off.

"Can't believe we survived that crash?" said Cody getting up from the ground.

"no kidding dude," said Geoff

"but now we're in a junkyard as if I couldn't get any messier," said Zara. Getting up and dust off dirt from her pants

"no one cares your clean or dirty Zara" said Gwen Cody helping her up from the ground.

"Will do you trashy goth girl," said Zar the two girls get into each other faces again we're about to fight Cody and Geoff separate them before a fight starts between them. "girls we need to focus we gotta find a way to fix kart," said Geoff looking at the broken Kart. "Yeah this place definitely have spare parts for the kart," said Cody

"the sooner we get those parts we get the heck out of here," said Zara

The teens go deep into the junkyard coming across undead dogs and zombies that filled the junkyard. The teens ran into the junkyard machines like the crushers, cranes that swing wildly around, pipes that shoot out flames, and the undead getting themselves crushed by the machines.

"Maybe there another way around those machines," said Geoff

"no it doesn't look like it there junk surrounding the machines," said Gwen she sees junk all around the machines.

With no other choices, the teen gets onto a conveyor belt and into junkyard machines. The teen ran past the crusher, dodges the flaming pipes it almost burnt Geoff hat and hair, duck down from the swinging cranes and not getting trapped by the undead.

The teen made out of the junkyard machines in one piece the walk around for awhile spare parts and not finding the right part for the kart. Until the teens find Geoff and Chef trailer parked in the junkyard the teens go up to the trailer and Chris opens the trailer window.

"Hey guys how's it hanging," said Chris waving at the teens

"what are you and Chef doing here," said Zara

"oh we came here to get Chef parts for a gun his making"

"speaking of Chef does he have a vehicle repair kit," said Gwen

"yeah he does but sadly a zombie took it to you better hurry find that zombie he went north of here".

the teen fellow Chris direction and they found selves junkyard area that has a large circle, another swinging crane, and a small gas station next to the circle. The teen then found a purple car that had flames paint job on the sides on top of the car hood vehicle repair kit on top of it the inside of the car had music and smoke inside of it.

"is there some kind of party in that car," said Zara seeing lights coming out of the back seat windows.

"trust for once Zara this isn't the kind of party you don't understand," said Gwen.

Then a tall zombie with black hair dreads wearing a green top hat, green jacket, red pants, and barefoot steps out of the car holding a staff with skulls and feathers.

"Men I got the munchies" the zombie turn to see the teens "woah you're a beautiful woman"

"I already know that," said Zara with smug looked

"not you the other girl"

"What" Zara face went to smug to shook

The zombie turn toward Gwen "so baby it's been a long time since I hook up with a witch the name Bob Bob Zombie"

"I'm not a witch," said Gwen

"you're not"

"no"

"then you're all my dinner men" He shots in a demonic voice

Bob Zombie float to the middle of the circle purple light start coming out of the ground zombies and explosive zombie start coming out of the ground. The teen fight against Bob and his zombies then Bob raise his staff to pick up an object and throwing them at the teens. Almost hitting Cody with a barrel Zara shoot the explosive zombie near the other zombie to make them explode Gwen use her sword to cut down zombies and Geoff kept shooting the object the Bob throw at them. Then Gwen notices that Bob not protected when he does he spells.

"Cody Zara Geoff shoot at him when makes his spell" Gwen yelled at to the other teens.

Geoff, Zara, and Cody do what Gwen said and they shoot at Bob when does he's spell they killed him he falls the ground and he's zombies disappear."Men, I can't believe you guys did me so dirty like that" the final words of Bob zombie then large amount of monster token comes out Bob and all over the ground.

The teen collected the monster tokens and grab the vehicle repair kit the teens head back to their kart they fix up the kart repair it and made brand new and the teens drive out of the junkyard.


	22. Chapter 22

The teens made a stop at a motel that isn't full of monster or destroyed the teens spent the night at the motel sleeping and eating some food that was left in the motel mini fridge. The Next morning the teens try to figure out what to do now since the police won't be any help at all then Zara got an idea.

"Guy's I have a great idea let's go to the mall," said Zara

"that's actually a good idea," said Gwen while eating a chocolate bar

"yeah we could get weapons, food, a video game or two," said Cody looking at his nail gun

" a skateboard and stereo," said Geoff relaxing on the motel sofa

"Then it decides we're going to mall god I can't wait to get some new clothes especially those cute jeans that have little corgi on the back pockets" Zara getting excited about going to mall Gwen groan at Zara excitement the teens hopped into their kart and drive off to the mall.

After an hour-long drive the teen made to the mall the mall was called "Megaton Mall" the mall is very large and it full of stores that sell clothes, games, appliances, electronics, furniture, and odd items. But the mall was not as safe as the teen thought it was as they looked to see a large number of zombies around the front of the mall even acting like ordinary people going to the mall. "There's a great metaphor for this," said Cody

"how the hell are we getting in the mall," said Gwen

"psst guys over here," said a familiar voice the teen turn to see a large guy in a blue kid dinosaur suit.

"I know a way in," said the guy in the dinosaur suit

"Owen is that you," said Geoff the guy in the kid dinosaur suit takes off his head and it was Owen but his face is sweaty and dirty.

"Hey guys man what a crazy few days that has been haha," said Owen

"why are you in that dinosaur suit," said Cody

"this a Mr. Huggles I was wearing for my part-time job at a toy store before the monster came since then I've been using as a disguise".

Owen puts the dinosaur head back on then an undead biker comes out of nowhere and starts chasing Owen away from the teen Owen yelled at the friend before running away

"I left C4 and bouncy shoes use them to get into the back entrance of the mall".

The undead biker and Owen go further into the parking lot the teen get out to find the bouncy shoe in a shopping cart but no C4.


	23. Chapter 23

"Great that moron left us the bounce shoes and there's no C4," said Zara looking through the bounces shoes.

"the monster must have taken the C4," said Cody

"it looks like we have to use the bounce shoes to find the C4," said Gwen.

The Teens put on their bounce shoes that were left in the shopping cart "I wonder how high do this shoes bounce" said Geoff he tries out the bounce shoe with one jump the shoe took Geoff about 25 feet in the air.

The teens then bounce around the mall parking lot in search of the C4 the teens find a car wash in the parking lot and the car wash was spinning out of control. The teens check around the carwash if the C4 was there until laughter begin to fill the air the teen looked around for the source of the laughter.

They see what causing the laughing on the car wash roof there was four blue skin men dressed in same clothes white pointy hats, white pants, black boots, and cigars in their mouths.

"What are those things Cody," said Geoff

"I don't know I think gremlins," said Cody remembering them from the book of monsters he read.

"aren't gremlins suppose to be small and greener" said Gwen

the gremlins dropped down to the ground and for some reason, they started to dance. Then they attack the teens with wrenches one of the gremlins throws wrenches at Cody and hit it him in the gut the wrench like a boomerang return back to the gremlins. A couple of zombies come to the carwash Gwen see the C4 in the car wash machine but it was hard to get the C4 without getting a hand caught in it then Gwen got an idea.

"Guys let's clogged the car wash machine with some of the zombies," said Gwen.

Zara follows Gwen idea while Gwen and Cody get rid of the gremlins Geoff and Zara get the zombie to fellow them then push the zombies into the car wash machine. Cody and Gwen took care of the gremlins got a couple more monster gems and one of them left a wrench. The car wash machine broke down from the zombie getting mashed up in it and the teens get the C4.

"bounce shoes check, C4 check, detonator no check great," said Gwen

"it might be still at the parking lot," said Cody

The teens bounce around the parking lot for the detonator they stopped by some vending machines that have jolt and ammo then new monster starts come up behind them.

The monsters had a buff and big body with long red hair but the oddest thing about the monsters is that they don't have legs but red wagons to move around Zara see the detonator in one of the monster mouths.

"That um wheeler has the detonator in it mouths and I'm not gonna touch it," said Zara

the teen fought the wheelers have they attack by spinning around and flipping toward the teen and the wheeler blocks the teen attack by using their red wagon. The teen adapted to the wheeler attacks and blocks they kill the monsters Cody grabbed the detonator the teen bounce toward a gate that behind it was Chris and Chef trailer. When a teen tries to open the gate to get to Chef and Chris it was locked

"screw it I'm tired getting keys to let's use the C4," said Gwen

"what about Owen said," said Geoff

"we'll find another way into the mall," said Gwen

Gwen places the C4 on the gate the teen get several feet away from the gate Cody press the detonator and blows the gate wide open the teen go to Chris and Chef trailer.


	24. Chapter 24

The teen sees Chef near strange vehicles that have car body with legs and arms with weapons attached to them the right has a machine gun and the left has a flamethrower each of them has different color red, blue, pink and purple.

"Hey Chef what are those things," said Gwen

"I'll tell about them later but for now do you want to buy something," said Chef getting back into the trailer and open the window.

The teens bought new weapons Cody brought a gun called "Phone railgun" that shoot ray of electricity, Geoff get a flamethrower that looks like a water gun, Zara buys a pipe shotgun, and Gwen buys a gun called "ZAR" that has three barrel that shoots multiple bullets.

"Alright, kids now I need you guys do me a favor I built those mechs to get you guys into the mall but I had to strip parts from the trailer to make them. I need you guys to go around the parking lot using the mechs to destroy the cars for the parts the list in the mechs nav."

The teens get into their mechs Cody in the blue, Zara in the red, Geoff in the pink, and Gwen in the purple.

"Chef is very resourceful how did he manage to build us mechs," said Gwen "Maybe he got some money after total drama Gwen but as long we get in that mall," said Zara

The teen head into the parking lot smashing, wrecking, and destroying cars for their parts the monster notices this and came after the teens. With the mechs, it was easy killing the monster.

"this is so awesome," said Cody setting fire to werewolves

"yeah it is, "said Geoff gunning down a bigfoot

"I never thought this was so fun," said Zara smashing an undead biker

"I feel unstoppable," said Gwen burning an evil clown.

The teen return to Chef with parts he needed one quick fix up later Chef test out his trailer driving around the parking lot "this pure brutal horsepower ha" and he drives by the teen. "You guys just need to use the mechs blow up the locked door that led to the back entrance to the mall," Chef said the teen goes to the door going through monster to get there.

Cody see a fire truck next to the door Cody blows it up by using the machine gun arm causing the explosion to blow open the door the teen couldn't get the mechs inside the mall so they left them and go into the mall.


	25. Chapter 25

The teens final made it into the mall as they see zombies were all over the mall shopping in the stories like they were an ordinary human.

"Looks like this place isn't as safe as we thought," said Cody

"no way Cody we can still find a good place stay safe this mall," said Zara

"I don't think the zombies aren't noticing us," said Geoff

"Geoff right there just shopping around the mall stories let's avoid fighting them," said Gwen

The teen head further into the mall until the leprechaun from the basketball court from before teleporting in front of them

."Oh god not you again," said Gwen seeing the leprechaun feeling uneasy and dread

"Welcome to Megaton Shopping mall kiddies! Tee hee! Where are going anyway there's a big fire you'll not be able to set past it without some help from me! I have a key to the maintenance room where you can put off the fire alarm put out the fire. But I have a job for aye first collect me special golden zombies to show I'm not all bad I'll give ya' some special powers to make yer job easier an infinite zombie form now go charm some zombie and bring em back to me get the key."

Before the teen could reject the leprechaun offer he throws of green gas at them turning them into their zombie forms all of their clothes are ripped up and the teen's body is like the zombies in the mall

. "My beautiful body is all green and smells like shit" Zara scream panics as her body she treated as a holy temple is a ruin.

"I can't even feel any heartbeat in my chase," said Cody clutching on his heart not feeling his heartbeat

"my skin is rotten off," said Gwen seeing a part of her forearm skin fall to the floor.

"Do zombie have to pee?" said Geoff making the other teen looking at him angrily "what just asking".

"who cares let just find those stupid golden zombies for that leprechaun," said Gwen the teen go around parts of the mall looking for golden zombies when they found one next to a hot dog kiosk.

"wow do we charm him," said Zara

"I have no idea," said Cody

"I got an idea I heard that from an old book that if do a zombie dance the zombie would follow you," said Geoff.

"That sound idiotic Geoff," said Gwen

"No, it'll work see" Geoff do the zombie which is moving his hand in the air side by side and jumping from right to left.

It actually works and the golden zombie follows Geoff to the leprechaun with that teens find some more golden zombies and do Geoff dance to charm them the teen collected about eight golden zombies and gave them to the leprechaun satisfied with golden zombies that teen bring to him and said to the teens.

"You've paid my fee, now here's your key so scram little kiddies yer bothering me" he drops the key and he teleports him and his golden zombies away the teens turn back into their human form.

"I hate that leprechaun," said Gwen Cody pickups the maintenance key "alright now let's pull off the fire alarm".


	26. Chapter 26

The teens head to the maintenance room to pull off the fire alarm to get rid of the large fire that blocks the teen from other parts of the mall they came across Chris and Chef trailer parked in the mall under a fake palm tree.

The teens go up to the trailer window Chris open the window "hey guys how's it going" said Chris

"how did you get this trailer in the mall," said Geoff

"Magic"

"Really"

"no what guys doing anyway"

"we're going get rid the fire in the mall," said Cody

"that great because I need get some lime for me and Chef tonic and lime"

The teen left Geoff and continue on going to the maintenance room they sneak past some werewolves who trying get snakes from a vending machine. The teens get the maintenance room they unlock and open the door and walk in and see a chubby guy wearing a tropical shirt, socks and sandals, blue khaki shorts, sunglasses, and a white Panama hat around the corner.

"Hold up something ain't right about that guy," said Gwen getting suspicious

"yeah who wearing those types of clothes in the middle of October," said Zara

"hello hello hello," said the chubby guy and he kept waving his hands saying hello

"He is definitely not a human," said Cody then the chubby guy walks around the corner to reveal an ugly purple monster "holy crap that a ghoul," said, Cody.

the ghoul jumps on the walls and then jump toward the teens Gwen shoot the ghoul down the air and killing him "let's go" said Gwen.

The teen gets to the fire alarm Geoff pulled down the fire alarm causing the fire sprinklers to turn on in the mall raining water everywhere the fire sprinklers put out the fire and now the teen go to the other side of the mall. The teen started to walk out the maintenance room until a couple of ghouls, spiders, and undead blocked the exit "why can't things be easier" said Zara the teens fight the monsters Cody blasted the ghoul with railgun, Geoff burned spiders into ashes, and Zara and Gwen killed the undead and the teen get out of the maintenance.


	27. Chapter 27

"Finally with the fire taking care of We can finally go shopping in the mall," said Zara excited "so excuse me I'll be off to the nearest fashion store".

"wait for Zara we can't go shopping," said Cody

"Why not"

"what about Owen we haven't seen him since he goes chase off by some zombie biker"

"and what's your point"

"he could be hurt"

"Cody does have a point, Zara, we should check up on him," said Geoff

"I'm sure he's fine he survive this long," said Zara

"well it is Owen we are talking about he can be a moron at times," said Gwen

"so it decides we'll see if Owen alright," said Cody

"but," said Zara

"Don't worry Zara you'll still have tons of time to shop?" said Gwen

"whatever fine let's see if that fat buffoon is fine"

"now where could he be," said Geoff

"he was wearing that Mr. Huggles costume so he could be in the Mr. Huggles toy store," said Cody

"then let's go," said Gwen.

The teen rush to Mr. Huggles toy store to see if Owen was safe and sound they were half to the toy store but they see Halloween displays in the middle of the hallway it had a sign that says "Happy Halloween" there was fake spider webs, fake dead trees, fake tombstone. What stands out in the Halloween displays was a huge pumpkin carving that was a chair sitting on it was a monster wearing pilgrim clothes, and a pumpkin carven for a head and he was petting a giddy up horse toy.

"This can't be good," said Gwen

"I'm Jack O Lantern and do you humans have candy if not then you will DIE," said the monster the teen digs in their pocket for candy but they don't have any.

"No candy then you all will die" Jack O Lantern sent fire imps and zombie with pumpkin heads to kill the teens. The teens fight the monsters while Jack O Lantern ride around on his giddy-up horse around the pumpkin chair he throws a fireball at the teens.

The teens get rid of the imps and zombies but Jack O Lantern rode off "he's going to coming back let's get to the toy store" said Cody.

The teens run toward the store to see four turret guns on standby and seeing Owen getting dragged by dolls and action figures into the store "guys help me the toys are going to kill me".

Before the teens could save own they hear laughter behind them they turn to see Jack O Lantern with a wave of zombies with pumpkin heads heading toward the toy store. "Owen would be more screw if that monster gets in the store," said Gwen the teens get on the turret guns shoot down zombies and not letting them in the store.

The zombie kept coming and the teens kept on shooting not overheating the guns some of the monsters did sneak pass by them. Finally, the teen got rid of the zombie wave Jack O Lantern try to run away but Cody shot him down "nice shot Cody" said Geoff

"Thanks"

"some monster did get into the store let see if Owen okay," said Gwen the teen head into the toy store.


	28. Chapter 28

The teen enter the toy store to see shelves full of toys, a large scale model train riding above the store on large train tracks and stairs led up to it, then there was keyboard floor next to a water tank and a large generator. Then they see Owen laying down on the floor but something was different about Owen Mr. Huggles costume is all dirty up, and Owen's stomach was popping out that he was a shade of greenish.

"Owen are you alright," said Cody not going near him as he uncertain what happened to Owen.

Owen then sits up and say "what naughty children you have become"

"what are you talking about Owen," said Gwen

"my name is not Owen it's Mr. Huggles" then he gets up on the floor and goes to keyboard floor and a play a short song. Then he sees the teens as large food he stomachs start to growling "mm tasty children" Mr. Huggles start to walk toward the teens.

"Owen what are you doing it us your friends," said Geoff pulling out his flamethrower as walk closer to the teens.

"don't worry you'll be eaten quickly as chocolate covered grape" drooled.

Mr. Huggles ran head first toward to the teen but the teen moves out of the way leading him to crash into a toy shelf he recovered from it and start chase after the teens.

" Owen stays back don't make me do this," said Cody and he still after them Cody shoots Mr. Huggles but it didn't affect.

Other teen shoot him as well but still no effect and Mr. Huggles kept trying to eat them "our weapons is useless against him" said Zara shooting in the gut.

"we need something else to stop him," said Geoff

Gwen see on top the train tracks is electricity comes out every time the model train runs on it "guys lured him onto the train tracks" said Gwen the teen go up the stairs to the train tracks.

Mr. Huggles fellowed and sings "Children are crunchy on the outside and chewy on the inside". The teen gets on the track avoiding the model train and electricity that coming out of tracks Mr. Huggles was an inch away from grabbing Geoff but he steps on the electrified train tracks and get shocked and the teen jumps off the train track.

Mr. Huggles lay down on the train tracks "is he dead" said Zara

But Mr. Huggles rise up again and get off the train tracks and chase after the teen again "we need something else to shock him" said Gwen.

Cody thought an idea and tell his friend "how about half of us distract Owen while the other half play keyboard floor Owen comes toward it we'll shoot the water tank above it to shock him". "Good idea," said Gwen

"so who distracting him," said Zara

"about me and Cody distract him you and Gwen play on the keyboard," said Geoff

"Alright," said Cody

Cody and Geoff get Mr. Huggles by shooting him away from Zara and Gwen as they play a note on the keyboard floor. It cause Mr. Huggles to turn back to keyboard floor and try to play it the teens shoot the water tank spilling water on the Keyboard shocking him he falls to the ground but he still gets up.

"Any more ideas," said Gwen

Zara see one electric thing left in the store and that is the generator and switches "guys lure him to the generator then we'll flip the switches to shock him" said Zara the teens made Mr. Huggles chased them toward the generator.

"No more of this child play," said Mr. Huggles he run toward the teen as the move out of the way and he collides with the generator the teen flip the switches turn on the generator and shocking Mr. Huggles the third time and he stands still for a minute.

Then Mr. Huggles start to squeeze and scream then parts of his suit pops off revealing his new form he had no hair anymore his skin is green, yellow, and brown mixed color he still has his legs, spikes, tail, and arms part of the suit on him.

"God he smells like shit," said Zara plugging her nose and Geoff throwing up

"He looks like Jabba the Hutt," said Cody

"you mean Jabba the huggles," said Gwen.

Jabba the huggles start to spit out toxic spit bubbles at them the teen try to shoot him again but their weapons still have no effect then Jabba the huggles spins toward them like a ballerina toward them and he grabs Cody "don't worry I'll eat your head first" he said.

Cody panicked and grabbed a brown teddy and he threw it out Jabba the huggles and it makes him dropped Cody cry out in pain "the toys are his weakness throw toys at him" said Cody.

The teens grabbed any toys they found on the floor and throws them at Jabba the huggles "it plastic it burns" he said Zara throws a little toy dog and it did the trick he holds to his chest and falls to the ground. "I all wanted was just a hug" and Jabba the huggles/ Mr. Huggles/ Owen died .

"sorry Owen I hope that it was the right thing to do," said Gwen then monster token pops out of Owen the teen collected them and leave the toy store.


	29. Chapter 29

After the teens left the store the head into other stories to try to get all of their minds off of their friend died. Zara head into a high-end fashion store to grabbed herself new clothes like a new black leather jacket, white tight jeans, maroon tank top, and black boots. Geoff goes to a liquor store grab himself a few drinks like beer and cocktail Gwen and Cody had fun in the thrift store trying on ridiculous clothes and having fun. Later Cody sees Zara in a weapon shop he go in to see what she doing there Cody walks and see Zara looking at a couple of pistol in a display case.

"Zara what are you doing," said Cody coming to her

"oh getting myself some new weapons the knives from your kitchen are starting to fall apart," said Zara seeing though display case.

"I can help you with that"

"Fine help me find a something deadly and cool"

Two looks for a new weapon for Zara in the pawn shop a thought occur in Zara's head about that night she went over Cody house for her getting her paper from Cody.

"Hey Cody what were you and Gwen doing in your house when I'm getting my paper from you," said Zara

"oh Gwen and I were just studying," said Cody trying not to blush

"Just studying in an empty house with only you of you were alone" Zara rising an eyebrow

"yes" Cody looks for something to change a topic and he sees a pair of Sai (weapon) in one of the display cases.

lucky the display case is unlocked he opens it and grabbed the pair of Sai "how about these" Cody show Zara the pair of Sai.

"those look dangerous and cool I like it" Cody hands the pair of Sai to Zara "thank Cody for your help".

"no problem"

The teens got back together Zara, Cody, and Gwen see Geoff with a bag of full of alcohol "what it's not like there any cops around" said Geoff.

"Okay so what are going to do now," said Cody

"I say we stay in the mall until all of this craziness blows over," said Zara

"yeah I don't think to stay in the mall is a good idea anymore," said Gwen

"what why"

"are you serious Zara this place is still filled with monsters it best grab the stuff we got and leave"

"or could protect one part the mall and stay safe there".

"Then we'll end up like Owen don't want that do you, Zara"

"No"

"then we have to leave now"

The teen goes find a way out of the mall but they get stopped by a zeppelin falling around in the mall dropping bombs the teens hide behind a pillar to avoid the zeppelin.

"where did that zeppelin came from," said Zara

"no idea but we need to take it out before it kills us," said Cody.

Geoff comes up with an idea he pulls out a cocktail drink from his backpack finds a rag on the ground "hey could do you still have a match" said Geoff

Cody gives Geoff a match Geoff open the bottle put the rag in it and light the rag. Geoff made a molotov cocktail and throws it at the zeppelin lighting it up and making it crash down to the ground.

"Great job Geoff," said Gwen

"Thanks"

the teen run past the burning wreckage of the Zeppelin they sneak past some of the monsters and they found a deep and large pit blocking their way.

"Maybe there's another way around," said Cody

"unless you want to go back to those monster," said Zara

"how we are going to get past to it," said Geoff.

Then Chris and Chef trailer drive onto a makeshift ramp and jump over a row of fire they landed next to the teens the trailer window open and Chef was in the window.

"See you guys have a problem, fortunately, I'm the solution I've been working on a project that is these Turbocharged Vacuum cleaners take out for a spin and fill the pit with junk lying around the mall." Chef hands the teens the Turbocharged Vacuums it was a large backpack Vacuum "now you better give me back those after your done". the teens do what Chef say and they start filling the pit with junk around the mall with Turbocharged Vacuums that they suck things into pit even they put the large monster into the pit.

"wow this sucks," said Geoff

"just have to make a pun," said Gwen

"sorry I had to" after the teens fill the pits the teen gives Chef back his Turbocharged Vacuum to Chef.

they walked on the filled pit and see a sporting good store door is open "hm maybe there something in there we could use to get out of the mall" said Cody and the teen walk in.


	30. Chapter 30

The teens enter in the sporting goods store in the store was tons of baseball bats, tennis racket, canoes, bicycle, football gears, skateboards, and swimming gear there was set of stairs to a second floor of sporting good store. Suddenly running down the stairs was two set of samurai armor that has bones moving it and they were holding katanas and they get into a fight stance

"I swear we keep running into trouble," said Zara

"Samurai all of things to find in a sporting goods store," said Gwen

The samurais attack the teen trying to cut them into little pieces Zara used her new Sais to killed one of the samurais and the other teens killed the second samurai. The teen goes up the stairs to find four ATV with turrets attach to them however something was wrong with the ATV the teen find that ATVs are missing their batteries.

"The batteries must be somewhere in the store," said Geoff

Then teen sees the ATV batteries plug into a large treadmill "why would anyone hook ATV batteries to a treadmill, there better ways to charge batteries" said Gwen.

"It looks like if one of us ran on the treadmill it would charge up the batteries," said Cody

"So who doing it," said Zara

"I'll do it I run a lot on treadmills," said Geoff

"You'll do that we'll watch for any monster come into the store," said Gwen

Geoff turn on the treadmill he starts to run powering the ATV batteries while the other teen looked out for any monster a werewolf, two gremlins, a ghoul and last spider came to store Cody, Zara, and Gwen fight them off Geoff kept running seeing the batteries going up as they reach about 85% of power. He kept running and the other teen kept the monster away from Geoff and the ATVs after 10 minutes of running fast the ATVs battery are charged up "men I never sweat this much in my life" said Geoff.

The teens put the batteries into the ATV "at least we won't have to walk anymore" said Zara.

The teens get on their ATV's and drive out of the sporting goods store they drive around the mall to find an exit but they kept running to monster lucky the turrets on their ATV dispatch any monster that fellow them. Then the teen's come across a pack of monster running away from a guy wearing a torn a green hoodie, ripped blue jeans, has little hair, green skin, wearing no shoes and socks, wearing a hockey mask, and he was holding a chainsaw. The guy chased the monster into a corner and kill them with his chainsaw then he ran back to see the teen

"He looks familiar," said Cody

"Yeah I swear I have seen him before," said Geoff

"Wait guys I think that Ezekiel," said Gwen

"You mean that guy was voted out on the first and third season of Total Drama," said Zara.

"Yes maybe he's on our side," said Gwen

Ezekiel first wave at them then he starts to run over to them swinging his chainsaw at them "nope not friendly" said Geoff then the turrets on the teen ATV shot Ezekiel lying him out on the ground.

The teens continue to drive around the mall for the exit until they found a gap with a fire in it luckily the teens ATV have turbo boost and they jump over the gap.

"God where the hell are the exits in this mall," said Zara

Then Cody sees a the mall market called "All American market" "wait for guys I remember working in that store last summers and they have an exit out of the mall in the storage room" said Cody.

"Then let's get out of here," said Gwen the teens drive into the market

When they drive in the market they see a large vehicle with large spoked wheels, a wedge on the front of the vehicle, with poles that has skulls on it, blades around the vehicle, behind the vehicle are four large shopping carts the first one has a zombie on a turret, the second one has gremlin with random junks, third one full of propane tanks, and the last one has a large zombie the one driving in the vehicle is Ezekiel in the driving seat.

"How did he get here before us," said Geoff

" I don't know but I don't think he'll us pass by," said Gwen

Ezekiel drives the vehicle toward the teens the fat zombie at the back start chucking propane tank at them and the teen drive and dodging them.

"We need take out the cart behind Ezekiel one at a time," said Zara

First, the teen aims their turrets at the fat zombie the turrets destroy the cart and the fat zombie then they destroy the propane fill cart explode taking out a couple of allies next was the gremlin that throws random junk it has in it cart he threw a flat screen Tv at Geoff almost taking his head off.

The teen destroyed the gremlin and his cart the zombie start shooting his turrets wildly at teen only grazing Gwen in the arm and destroying more of the store allies the teen killed the zombie and destroy the last car leaving Ezekiel by himself. Ezekiel tries to ram the teens ATV with the vehicle he boosts and managed to knock Cody off of his ATV knocking him on the floor Ezekiel goes back to Cody to run him over. Gwen tried to save Cody but Zara beat her to it "Cody get on quick" said Zara giving Cody a hand.

Cody gets on Zara ATV and he hangs on to her Zara drive away from Ezekiel almost ramming them "thanks Zara" said Cody.

"No problem you save a couple time it's least I could do"

Gwen and Geoff shoot up Ezekiel vehicle until it explodes into tons of monster token Ezekiel survived however and try to kill the teen again with a chainsaw.

But the turret on Geoff ATV shoot the chainsaw out of Ezekiel's hands Ezekiel screams and runs out of the market the teen picks up the monster token and look around the destroy market

"Wow look at this mess," said Zara

"Yeah let's just get out of here," said Cody the teens drive into the market storage and out of the mall.


	31. Chapter 31

The teen's drive to abandon bed store and took shelter for the night the teen's see that monster are growing by the number and there was barely any humans left alive the teen's need another good place to survive.

"Okay the mall idea didn't work that well do any of you guys have a good place to stay safe," said Zara

"nope I got nothing," said Geoff relaxing on the queen size bed

"well actually I do but you guys might not like it," said Cody

"well let's hear it," said Gwen cleaning her sword

"we could go to L.R. Jekin High school to stay away from the monster," said Cody.

"your right I don't like it I hate it anyone else with a better idea " said Zara

"As much I don't want to go back to the factory sadness Zara but there no other places to go," said Gwen. "Plus no teacher and we have to place all to ourselves," said Geoff

With everyone looking at Zara to agree with the idea she said "fine I'll go to that stupid school " with that the teen gets in there own bed and go to sleep.

Late at night, Gwen wakes up Cody "what wrong Gwen" said Cody

"I just talk about something that been in mine"

"like what"

Gwen sits down next to Cody "like why haven't my parent or any of our parent haven't called any of us". "Maybe cell phone tower is down"

"or they could be dead"

"don't say that I'm sure all of our parents are alive let just positive"

"What about everyone else in this city there are nearly no humans except for Chris and Chef that still don't trust".

"Then we'll figure it ourselves what happen okay Gwen"

"fine Cody thanks for the talk" as Gwen went back to bed

The next morning the teens drive their ATV to L.R. Jekin High school the school that the teen go to and it was much like any ordinary high school but for today it was very different as the teen arrived at school and stopped at the parking lot they see three things one they're ATV is out of power. Two more wreck cars in the parking lot and then they see a large UFO crashed in the middle of the front entrance of the school destroying doorway to the front of the school.

"holy shit is that a UFO," said Geoff

"I think it is," said, Cody

Then weird was coming around the school the teen's look around they look up to see a medium version of UFO flying around the sky.

"this so unreal," said Zara one of the UFO come down from the sky and start shooting at the teen.

The teens took cover behind a wreck school bus then UFO hovers in the air then a beam of light comes down from the ship and then green small thing wearing a purple outfit with orange glove fall face first then float back up with some sort jetpack.

"That's alien," said Gwen the alien turn to see the teen then fires it raygun at them only shoot the school bus the teen, however, fought back and killed the alien then more alien start showing up.

"There too many of them let's get inside of the school," said Cody

The teen runs around the school and into the school outside atrium killing aliens and some zombies and clowns until they reach a rainbow blocking they pass.

"oh no it can't be," said Gwen

Then teleported on a table was the Lerpucahn "That right kiddies and say that you do have made moves on the from the hood, how about space".

Then UFO pop up on the ground then the ten rings pop out of the air as well the UFO fly into three of the things and land next to the teens

"it seems like we have to fly the UFO into the ten rings," said Cody

"thank you captain obvious, " said Zara

The teens get inside of the UFO "it's a bit cramp" said Geoff

The teen fit in the UFO they see that there were joysticks and two buttons Cody grabbed the joystick and he presses up and the UFO went up

"so that how to fly this ship," said Cody and he begins to fly the UFO into 3 three of golden.

Then UFO starts to attack the teens Gwen press one of two buttons a ray shoot of their UFO blasting at one of the alien UFO "found the ray gun" said Gwen so Cody kept flying into the golden rings and Gwen shoot at the UFO until Cody go through all ten rings.

"Hey guys let get some payback," said Gwen and the teen know what Gwen talking about and agree Cody fly the UFO near the Leprechaun and Gwen start shooting at him.

"hey hey I'm I was just kidding stop shooting at me" the Leprechaun teleported away so does the rainbow the teen landed back down and get out of the ship go back to getting into the school.


	32. Chapter 32

The teens run out of the school courtyard on to the right side of the school trying any more UFOs attacking them then spiders fall down from the school land in front of the teens. They try to attack them but Geoff set the spider on fire with his flame thrower the teen run past the burning spider they go through a school fence that has a large hole in the middle. The teens are now on the school soccer field that has another large crashed UFO in the middle of the field.

"how did these UFOs crash and how did the alien come here," said Gwen "maybe they came like the rest of the monster," said Cody

"let's think about that later let's get inside of the school," said Zara

Then they heard a noise they turn to see werewolves, evil clowns, zombies, and more alien came on the soccer field the teen fight the monster Cody kill the werewolves, Gwen kills the zombies, Zara kill the aliens and Geoff kill the evil clowns.

The teen took a breather after killing the monsters the teen see old men with a big nose, large white mustache, wearing a blue hat, blue overalls, plaid collar shirt, brown shoes and back of his pants where a small mop and plunger he was the school janitor.

"What you little troublemaker what are doing at school this late in the night," said the janitor shaking his fist in the air.

"um haven't you seen the monsters that all over town," said Zara

"don't lie to me I'm maybe old but not dumb"

"are you kidding listen here you.." Before Zara could finish her sentence Gwen steps in.

"sorry it's just that we left some things in our locker school were trying to get in," said Gwen.

"oh then I'll just unlock the backdoor to the gym door to get your kids in," said the janitor.

When the janitor started to walk to the gym door Zara said to Gwen "good job for once Gwen".

"Whatever Zara we gotta protect him because I'm not going have to look for the keys again"

The teen fellow the janitor toward to the Gym door as they do monster try to kill the janitor so the teen protected him janitor made it to the gym door he slowly try to unlock the door as monster came and the teen kept on protecting him. Finally, the janitor unlocks the door and the teen run in the gym the janitor stand outside of the door "I hope you kids don't wreck the school and don't be trouble maker" then a dodgeball hit him in the face and the door slam shut.


	33. Chapter 33

The inside of the gym was full of gym equipment like wrestling mats, trampoline, and balance beam the gym has two basketball hoops and a two long gym stands on the upright of the gym has school mascot the lions. Then explovies zombie and regular zombies start the climb out of the ground also out of the ground was Ezekiel with another chainsaw they all attack the teens. Cody and Geoff took care of the regular zombies as Gwen and Zara kill the explovies zombies Ezekiel tries to chop Geoff in half, fortunately, he steps on an explosive that one of zombie left and blow him out of the gym. Everything seems safe and sound for now but then they see a shadowy figure jumping around the gym in a hissing noise.

"what is that," said Cody looking around the gym

Then the shadowy figure jumps onto gym floor the gym light shows it was Eva but she was way different than the usual self-one she had four spider legs on her back, she was wearing red basketball shorts, a white shirt, and black running shoes and last she holding a large metal basket of dodgeballs. "Eva what the hell happen to you," said Geoff

Eva hisses at Geoff and she throws a dodgeball at Geoff's face knocking him down. Eva kept throwing dodgeballs at the teen as try to dodge Eva attacks Zara shoot her but it has no effects.

"we have to try something else," said Zara avoiding a dodge ball

Cody caught a dodge ball to avoid getting hit the ribs he throws it back and it actually hurt her the other teen see this and start throwing dodgeballs that Eva left all over the gym.

Then more zombie comes from the ground dress in 1950's gym clothes and holding dodgeballs as well turning this to actually a game of dodgeball but it's to the death.

The teen defeats the zombie dodgeball player only one left was Eva Cody start rubbing his dodgeball over his shirt turning into electric dodgeball and he throws it at Eva killing her she dies lying on the middle of the gym floor the gym door to school open and the teen's rush out of the gym.


	34. Chapter 34

The four teens enter the school cafeteria it was empty there were red and blue lunch trays spread all over the floor the cafeteria lights flickers the teen see a man walking on the stairway above the cafeteria. It was a man wearing all black suit he had a black walking cane, black shoes, a black top hat thing strange about the man that his skin was like the skin of corpse is dry and start to rotten off this was the school principal.

"Why hello children what are you guys doing," said the principal in a monotone voice.

"We're staying alive what are you doing here," said Gwen demanding answer form the principle.

The principal points at them and said "that's none of your business child and those weapons you children have aren't allowed in school give them to me"

"As if," said Zara

With a snap of a finger, a bunch of gremlins pops out of the air and jump down to the teens quick as lighting they took the teens weapons and give them to the principal. The principal walk up the stairs as the gremlins remain at the cafeteria with the teens.

"This not good," said Cody as was a bit scared without his weapon and gremlins were about ready to attack the teens.

"Let's find some weapons quick," said Geoff grabbing a broken broom handle with a sharp point at the end.

Cody grabs a chair, Gwen grabbed a large piece metal that belongs on to a cafeteria table and Zara managed to grab a pair of butch knives on the ground under some lunch trays. The teen fought the gremlins with the weapons they found Geoff two gremlins in the eye, Cody smashes a chair other one gremlins, Gwen whacks two gremlins over the head and Zara stab the last gremlins in the gut and the things were safe for now.

"Did you guys notice the voice change of the principal?" said Cody

"Yeah it was weird," said Geoff

"Whatever wrong the principal is least of our concern we need to get our weapons back," said Gwen

"I hope the god there better no more monsters in this schools," said Zara

The teens go up the stairs and try the principal and get their weapons back from him.

 **Author note: I hope you guys enjoying the store so far and there will be craziness in the next couple of chapter**


	35. Chapter 35

The teen made they're way up to the second floor of the school they see a red package on the floor it has black writing it says "You need this from Chef". Gwen grabs the package from the floor and opens up the package that has a pair of yellow demon eyes stick together by a rope and a note falls out of the package. Cody picks it up and he reads it out loud to other teens "just stare into the demon eyes you'll become a demon you'll have demon powers you only be in demon form for a few minutes good luck".

"So who going to stare into this creepy demon eyes because I'm so not going to do it," said Zara grabbing the paper from Cody and crumping it up and throws to the ground.

"Well I don't think I'll take transforming into a monster again after becoming a werewolf then a zombie," said Cody.

"No way I'm doing it becoming a demon gives off bad mojo," said Geoff

Cody, Zara, and Geoff turn to Gwen who stills hold the pair of demon eyes as she only that didn't refuse to stare into the demon eyes.

"Fine I'll do it but you guys owe me," said Gwen pointing at the teens then she looked into demon eyes. Her skins turn purple, she grew horns on her forehead, she grows a tail, her teeth became razor sharp and her nail become black before long Gwen becomes a demon.

"Wow Gwen you looked way better as a demon then you done then a human," said Zara laughing a bit.

"Shut it, bitch," said Gwen who then she growls at Zara

"Stop making joke Zara Gwen you need to go find our weapons while you're in demon form be careful okay," said Cody

Gwen nods and does what Cody say go looking for they're weapons she goes down the school hallway passing by fire imps rolling around in pile of burning woods, she sees zombies acting like their student by unlocking lockers, and she sees a couple of werewolves eating junk from garbage cans. Gwen sees a large brown bag that has their weapon but being guarded by a couple of Gremlins so Gwen fights the gremlins using her new demon powers. First, she set two gremlins on fire with her mouth, she claws one gremlin, and last Gwen throws one gremlin off the second floor of the school. Gwen grabbed the teens weapons and head back to the other as they waited for her she drops the bag of their weapons and she turns back to her human self.

The teens grabbed their weapon from the ground Gwen told them what down the hall so the teen decides to take an alternative path. The teen sees the principal next to a statue of an old soccer player and he looks around the teen hide behind a corner.

"What he looking for" whispered Geoff

"He's looking for us," whispered Gwen

"Why don't we just kill that asshole" whispered Zara pulling out her sai

"I don't think it's a good idea he might some crazy monster powers" whispered Cody.

"So what are we going to do," Whispered Zara

"We'll just have to sneak around the him" Whispered Gwen

The teen sneaks around the principle in dark places of the hallways and into hiding, they also avoid fighting other monsters not give way their hiding places. The Principle walk into his office the teen get out of their hiding spots to run into a hallway that led to another half of the school but they get stopped by a white floating monster that floats out of the ground the monsters had no eyes or no body part attach to it has chains around it this was a Ghost.


	36. Chapter 36

"Great a ghost what next Casper the ghost," said Gwen

The Ghost goes into Geoff body and starts to posses Geoff body as it tries to take control of it. Geoff whole body was glowing and his head as chains all around it suddenly Geoff starts to shoot a green blast of energy at the other teens. Not wanted to hurt Geoff they avoid the green blast, Cody and Gwen hold Geoff down.

"Geoff you gotta fight the ghost inside yourself to get hold of your body," said Cody.

Geoff tries to get the ghost out of his body internal struggle for Geoff body than with Geoff willpower he gets the ghost out of his body and Zara killed the ghost before the ghost can take someone else body.

Geoff took a knee and he rubs his head a cough up a green spit Zara had a digesting look turn away to see Geoff coughing up green spit.

"How are feeling Geoff," said Gwen.

"I feel like I just had the worst cold in the world but feel better with that ghost out of me," said Geoff getting up.

"That good at least but we need to get moving before any more ghost or any other monsters attack us," said Zara turning back to the others.

The teens walk into the school library seeing empty of any humans or monsters inside of it. The library had tons of books on shelves, library computer was on, and the whole library was dusty.

"I never thought I came here even if it was the end of the world," said Zara.

"Why not if the place wasn't full of monsters this place would be a perfect place to stay safe," said Cody.

"He is right I just usually sleep in here every time got free time in class," said Geoff.

"I hope at least we don't at least fight some monster librarian," said Gwen

Then the library doors closed shut then ghost appear all around the library, books fly out of the shelf they fly all around the library, zombies and samurai begin to crawl out of the ground.

"You were saying about this place could be safe Cody," said Zara pulling out her weapon.

The teen fights the monsters in the library turning the library into a wreck as the teen fight the monsters while breaking and destroying the library. Then coming out of the library wall was Zeke with a new chainsaw in his hand running toward the Geoff.

"Dude how long before you stopped trying to kill us," said Geoff lighting Zeke on fire and burnt to ashes.

The teen killed all the monsters and the library door open and the teen run out they go up the stairs and the teen runs to a chemistry room and lock the doors.


	37. Chapter 37

"We should be safe in here," said Geoff said moving the teacher desk to block the door.

"Yeah safe in a room full of dangerous chemicals and pipes full of gas," said Zara sarcastic.

"Um guys look at this," said Cody looking at the strange object sitting the far right of the corner.

The teens see in the corner was a large robot about a size of an average human, it was the color yellow the robot, had a red siren, the arms have sold metal clamp, and it had controls and a slot in the center.

"Never seen that in school before," said Gwen

"I wonder who made this robot," said Cody

"Maybe Harold or Cameron made the robot," said Gwen

Suddenly the robot turns on it the siren head start to go around and the robot it get's from the corner.

"How did it turn on," said Geoff stepping back a bit

"It either it turns on by itself or some turns it on," said Cody

The robot goes straight toward the teens and attacks them with it large clamp the teen fought back against the robot unexpectedly more robots start to burst out from the other classroom wall. These robots are more different than the one attacking the teens some were small as a car tire and the others are large as a sasquatch from Total drama island.

Then a large from the middle size robot points a laser from its head at Zara and fires a rocket from the center slot Zara dodge the rocket and it explodes the window "that was close" Zara said to herself.

The teens kept fighting on the robots and the whole classroom is torn apart in the fight the teens managed to defeat the robots,

"Who the hell build some many crazy robots," said Gwen

"Someone who crazier and had a lot of time on his hand," said Zara

"Let's just get out of here before more robots come," said Geoff

"I agree to that," said Cody

Then a rumbling in under the floor of the teens a bigger robot burst out of the floor it had minigun on the left hand and rockets on the right the more important thing is that it had a corpse of the principal body on it and a jar with a brain and eyes on top of the robot.

"Omg it's the principal," said Zara

"That right and you all will be in detention in hell," said The principal the teen rush out of the room from the other classroom and The principal chase after them.


	38. Chapter 38

The teens run away from the now robotic principal as he tries to gun down the teen with his machine gun arm The teens' open a door to a set of stairs the teen run up the stairs that led them being on the school roof as the principal didn't follow them. The teen looked across the roof to see Chris and Chef trailer parked on it and the teen go over to them.

"How the hell did you guys managed to get this trailer," said Gwen

"A lot of time and muscle power now do you guys want to buy something or not," said Chef.

Chef made two new weapons for the teens Geoff buys a minigun that was heavy to carry and Zara buys a bow that has explosive arrows.

"Do you know how to use a bow?" said Cody looking at Zara new weapon

"Yes took archer before I transfer to this school," said Zara

"More importantly let's get out off of this roof before that killer principle tries to get up here," said Geoff.

It was too late right across from the teens it opens up and the principal was riding a lift to the school roof.

"He's coming up," said Cody

The principal laughs as he comes up to the roof "I'm going to make sure you kids expelled from the world of the living" said the principal laughs more until the lifts stopped working "argh stupid lift".

The teen run across a metal platform that led to another part of the school roof the principal lift works again and finally get the principal on the school roof he chases after the teen only to break the metal platform.

"We're trapped," said Geoff

"It looks like we have to fight the principal," said Cody

"This just gets better and better," Zara said sarcastically

" Let's take this metal jackass of a principal down," said Gwen

The teen fight the principal with all they got as the principal fire large laser circle from the back side at the teen and fire bullets with it machine arms the teen dodges the laser circle shoots up the principal. With half power getting going down from the teen attacks the principal summons his robot minions to keep them busy to recharge his power.

"Dude why do you so many robots' said Geoff using his minigun ripping apart the robots coming after him and the other teens.

"I knew this day would happen my worst nightmare that teens destroy the world and it full of chaos" the principal scream in angry.

The teen destroys the robots with Zara explosive arrow and Cody electric rail they shoot the principal off the roof and he falls to the ground.

"Wow I can't believe we killed our principal," said Geoff

"He tries to kill us so I think this justified to anyone who isn't some freak of a monster," said Gwen.

"Can we leave the roof now?" said Zara

The teen to see from there fight that a large pole from the school has fallen across the roof making it that teen walk on it to the other side of the roof. Then the principal fly off the ground a jetpack and the teen turn around to see that their fight is not over.

"You can't get rid me that easy you little brats there no janitor here to come to clean up the bloody mess that I'll make out of you," said the principal.

The principal fired swarms of missiles from his arm at the teen making dodge the missiles that come toward them. After that Gwen managed to shoot the arms off of the principal making not use his weapons then Geoff shoots the robotic body of the principal making it him lose control of the jetpack.

Cody got an idea and tells Zara "use your arrow on the jetpack"

"Got it" Zara pulled back her bow and shoot the arrow perfectly at the principal jetpack making him crash down the school roof.

"Final it's fucking over," said Gwen

"Not it's not over you bitch," said principal as it brian jar was all bloody "it not over school is still in session forever".

The teen heard a click sound then parts of the school explode the roof was coming apart.

"Where do we go now," said Zara

The teen sees a construction garbage shoot across the roof and the teen run for it as the school is falling apart they watch for holes in the roof that led to a fiery death. The teen made it to the garbage shoot and slide down in it making them land into a dumpster and the school finally fall into rubble.


	39. Chapter 39

The teens come out of the dumpster covered in the ashes of what was their school.

"Damn the principal blow up the whole school," said Geoff

"Yeah with him in it," said Gwen seeing bits of the principal brian and broken jar on the ground.

"What are we going to do now," said Zara

"I have no idea every time we try to find a place to hide from monsters it turns us have to leave that place," said Cody.

"This sucks for the pasts day either we been bitten, frozen, punched by some unholy creatures what the hell is going on seriously," said Zara getting frustrated.

"Calm down Zara all we have to find out what causes this mess and put an end to it," said Gwen.

"You mean stopping the monster," said Geoff

"Yep"

"We could agree to that," said ?

The teens turn to see Chef and Chris standing outside of their trailer

"So do you guys know why to put end to this," said Cody

"Not me but Chef does," said Chris

"The four you listen up I got a little story about ending this madness," said Chef

"Isn't going to take long?" said Zara

"If any of you don't interpret me then no"

"Then tell us the story Chef," said Geoff

"Alright back in the 1960s where was young and handsome men I was in Vietnam war with pouring rain, bombing, Charles in the jungle all that love and peace didn't mean shit in the war. I got shot by a stray bullet in my right arm luckily an old shaman who was collecting herbs in the jungle healed me up. He used the power of monsters using dark power I made out of that jungle without but I'll never forget his words.

"So where do the monsters come in," said Gwen

"In a second anyway monster come from a dangerous dimension of pure evil while occasionally some monsters sneak into our dimension with small numbers. It appears that somehow a permitted rift has been created linking from their world to ours. In my own investigation lead me to believe that this rift originates from the summit of the spooky castle top of a large hill outside of town".

"You mean the one which used to be own by c list celebrity in those horrible actions Nicholas Stiller," said Cody.

"The very same so the only way to the close the rift is to obtain the infinite monster token controlled by the lord of all evil himself Lucifer,".

"The castle is surrounded by the most dangerous and foulest monsters so be careful," said Chris

"Not a problem we got the monster killing thing down," said Geoff

"Good now all of you have to go through the cemetery to get in," said Chef

"Alright then let's go," said Gwen

Chris and Chef give the teens a ride to the cemetery and drop them off the teen sneak around careful around the cemetery until when they reach toward a gate it wouldn't open.

"Looks like we might have to find another way through," said Zara

Suddenly a blue ghost appears in front of the teens it was the school Janitor

"Ha what you little trouble marker trying to get in the gate," said The Janitor

"Wait how did you die," said Cody

"Well I got knocked by that dodge ball next thing I knew I wake up to a large chunk of the school roof fall on me"

"Sorry about your death all but could you open the gate," said Geoff

"I wish I could but some monsters stole all of my bones I'm weak without them if you guys could get them for me I would open the gate and let you in".

With that teen now must search the cemetery to find the ghost janitor bones for him to open the gate.


	40. Chapter 40

" **Where should we looked fist," said Geoff**

" **How about we go check the graveyard the ghost janitor bones could be there," said Cody.**

" **Fine but I won't any grave dirt on my pants," said Zara**

 **when the teens, arrive in the graveyard they see most of the grave has been dug up with nothing in them.**

" **This doesn't look good," said Gwen**

 **Out of the corners of the graveyard were five zombies, one evil clown, two samurai, and one bigfoot come after the teens attacking them. The teens fought the monster Zara blows up the bigfoot, Cody kills the evil clown, Gwen took care of the two samurai and Geoff mowed down the five zombies Zara steps near buried grave a hand pops out and grab Zara's ankle try to pull her down to the grave Zara cut the handoff from her ankle.**

" **Gross," said Zara removing the hand and throws it out of the graveyard.**

" **You guys I think I found one of the ghost janitor's bones," said Cody pointing at a tombstone with a pair of skeleton legs.**

" **Do you think those are one of the ghost janitor's bones," said Geoff**

" **Probably why unless those monster attack us for other then they want to kill us," said Gwen.**

 **Gwen takes the skeleton legs with her as the teens leave the graveyard they come across a bunch of spiders next to a webbed up skeleton rib cage. The teens quickly realize that the skeleton chest probably belongs to the ghost janitor, the teens killed the spiders Cody takes the skeleton rib cage the teen's spot skeleton pelvis on a dead tree surrounded by three gothic gargoyles.**

" **It's probably a trap," said Gwen**

" **I agree with Gwen those gargoyles are alive and attack going near that bone," said Cody.**

" **It's not like we have a choice either we get it or be locked outside," said Zara.**

 **The teen's approach to the skeleton pelvis as they were right, as the gargoyles are alive and they try to prevent the teens from getting the pelvis. With one explosive arrow, Zara blows up two of the gargoyles, Cody destroys the last one Geoff take the skeleton pelvis. Then teens smelled a rotten smell in the air.**

" **God is that rotten smell," said Zara pinching her nose**

" **It smells like the boy's locker room with a mix of rotten cheese," said Geoff.**

" **I think it's coming from that tomb," said Gwen**

 **The teens looked inside the tomb to see two young witches next to a large black pot, in the black pot was a pair of skeleton arms floating on a green liquid.**

" **Who are those girls," whispered Geoff**

" **Those are witches Geoff," whispered Cody**

" **Really? They look way hot to be witches,"**

 **Cody, Zara, and Gwen looked at Geoff with "are you serious" look**

" **What I'm just saying"**

" **I got an idea, Gwen, go talk to them you almost look like a witch anyway," said Zara with a smug smile.**

 **Gwen cast a ticked off look at Zara "I hope you get sad and old Zara,"**

 **The witches spotted the teens they flew out of the tomb on brooms one of the witches pulled out a wand cast a spell on Zara turning her into a frog, Zara freaks out like a frog ribbiting a lot.**

" **Thank you karma," Gwen thought**

 **Geoff and Gwen shoot down the witches killing them Zara turn back into her human self.**

" **For a second I thought I was going to eat a fly," said Zara**

 **Zara grabs the skeleton arms, the teens head back to the ghost janitor with the bones they have gotten.**

" **Well you rugrats got most of my bones but you need to get my skull," said the ghost janitor.**

" **Where is the skull," said Zara**

" **In the pit,"**

" **Where's the pit," said Cody**

" **Just a couple walking distance away from the graveyard you know it when you see it," said the ghost janitor.**

 **The teens walk past the graveyard to find the pit that the janitor was talking about as it was a large hole.**

" **Why can't things be easy for us just this once," said Gwen.**


	41. Chapter 41

"How are we suppose to get down in the pit," said Zara

Gwen looked around to see a large metal platform that's above the pit "that thing could get us down in the pit," Gwen points the metal platform to the others.

"Alright let's go to it," said Geoff

The teens see the platform is attached to a metal pole with the controls at the end of the platform. The teens got on the platform Cody went up to the controls of the platform he presses a button that makes the metal platform move to the left then go down to the pit. Zara notices a pair of fangs at the far right corner of the platform she goes to it and finding a note attached to it.

Zara read the note "This Chef I put this fangs on the platform knowing that you children are going need it. The fangs turn a person into a vampire for a short time giving the person the ability to fly and have shot a laser beam from her hand good luck."

"The Fang probably are going to be useful," Zara thought to put the fangs into her pocket.

"Guys look up monsters are doing down!" Cody scream as the other teens looked to see monster falling onto the platform.

Three Gremlins, a martian, a werewolf, two-wheelers, and four zombies got onto the platform. The teens fight the monsters, Cody, handle the martian and the two zombies blasting them off the platform down to the pit. Zara exploded the two-wheelers and the two other zombies from the platform Gwen cutdown the three gremlins with her sword. Geoff mowed down the werewolf into bits and pieces.

When the teens made it at the bottom of the pit, they see black liquid that resembles oil that all around the pit with little land of grass that left.

" I see the ghost janitor skull," said Geoff

The teens see the skull at the other end of the pit on little land.

"Great let's go get it," said Gwen

"Wait Gwen check this out," said Cody as show dead bodies of monsters that bones covering in the black liquid.

"Hm see that we gotta find a way across the black liquid," said Geoff.

"But how," said Cody

Zara pulled out of the fangs "with this" she shows to the other teens.

"Fangs? Zara are you losing it," said Gwen

"No, I'm not these fangs come from Chef that can turn a person into a vampire so why not I put this on turn into a vampire and I'll fly across the black liquid and get the skull."

"That would work," said Cody

Zara puts on the fang in her mouth she begins to transform her skin turn pale, Zara's eyes became bright red, bat wings pop out of her back, and her skin went from tan to pale skin Zara became a vampire.

Zara looked around herself to see her vampire form "wow even when I'm a vampire I still look hot."

Gwen rolls her "just go get the skull, Zara,"

Before Zara fly away she whispered to Gwen "jealous,"

Zara flies across the black liquid and grabs only four witches fly down to stop Zara in her path.

"This is payback witch for you witches turning me into a frog," said Zara blasting a red beam from her eyes to the witches.

The witches shoot spells at Zara but she dodges them Zara took down the witches making them fall to the pit. Zara flies back to the metal form with skull then she turns back to her human self, the teens head back to the gates with the skull for the ghost janitor Zara gives it to him.

"Great with all my bones back I can open the gate," said the ghost janitor he opens the gate for the teens "now go check those dad-gum monster a lesson," Then the ghost janitor disappears.


	42. Chapter 42

The teens go inside of the mansion they found a staircase leading up to the second floor the teens go up the staircase. When they reach the second floor in Cody pocket was glowing red Cody pulls it was a monster token that was glowing. Suddenly it's burst open and red gas goes into a room.

"Never see a monster token do that before," said Geoff

"What could that be about," said Gwen

"Let's fellow to the room and found out," said Cody

The teens go to the room that has old items of furniture from the 1960s like two red puffy chairs then they were statues of monsters and two standing armor nights. There two other staircases going up further and a fireplace in the middle of the two chairs.

Then the teen hears laughter coming from above them they looked up to see four undead teens and the undead teens jump down. The four undead teens were different from each other one was dress like a stereotypical nerd, the second one wore greaser outfit, the third cheerleader uniform, and the last one was dressed like a jock.

The four undead teens had their weapon the undead-nerd had a sawed-off shotgun, the undead-cheerleader a battle ax, the undead-jock has a rocket launcher, and the undead-greaser had a WW2 flamethrower.

"Um who are you guys?" said Gwen

The undead-jocks talk spoke, "well I'm Jack the nerd name is Melvin, the cheerleader name is Jenny, and the greaser name is Paul and we're the Ghoul squad."

"The ghoul squad never heard any of you guys," said Zara

"That because we're here to replace you guys and be the hero for this town," said Jenny with a smirk.

"Replace us why can't we just work together," said Cody

"No way bucko the guy told us if we kill you will be the hero of this town he'll make a movie," said Melvin.

"Who wants us kill us?" said Geoff

"You guys won't live to find out dick hole," said Paul

The Ghoul Squad attacks the teens individually Jenny fight Gwen, Jack fight Geoff, Melvin fight Cody, and Paul fight Zara.

Jack try to blow Geoff with his rocket launcher only to blow holes in the mansion Geoff tries to use his minigun but the gun got jammed. Geoff took cover behind a pillar trying to get the minigun to work Jack reload Geoff managed to unjam the minigun quickly shoot Jack before he starts firing rockets Geoff defeat, Jack.

Paul uses his flamethrower try to burn Zara alive while Zara tries to put an arrow into her bow.

"Girl you are really going to be one hot chick," said Paul

"Yeah will hope didn't have plans for tomorrow asshole," said Zara

Zara shoots an explosive arrow at Paul flamethrower exploding Paul into fiery bones.

Gwen and Jenny fought each other with Gwen using her sword against Jenny ax.

"You know after I killed you maybe I'll keep that shortcake Cody for a pet," said Jenny.

"I'm pretty sure your not his type and how do you know his name," said Gwen

"You'll never know now hold still and die," said Jenny

Gwen dodge Jenny ax as it gets stuck on the floor Jenny tries to pull out the ax but Gwen cut's her head off.

Cody managed to hold his own against Melvin who been shotting buck shots from his sawed-off.

"Hm maybe I distracted I could get rid of him," Cody thought

"Hey, Melvin the Legend of Zelda series is overrated!" Cody shouted

"What!" said Melvin who stopped shooting "Legend of Zelda is a great serious buttwipe."

Cody shoot Melvin whole upper body off killing him instantly

The teens go up the second stairs leading into a doorway to a hole manhole that points go down and the teens open the manhole they went down.


	43. Chapter 43

The teens reach down from the manhole they look around to see that they're some sewer.

"Great, from a dirty graveyard to a stinky and unclean sewer is some universal way for karma for something I did in my past?" said Zara

"Probably now let's get moving," said Gwen

The teens walk around the sewer for a few moments until zombies, and explosive zombie goes toward them. The teens kill the zombies as quick as they can, and they move on. The teen's reach to a hallway that is blocked by wooden crates that are stack up.

"Zara use your arrow to blow up the boxes," said Cody

"No problem," said Zara putting her arrow to her bow

Before Zara could fire her arrow, the crates get destroyed by giant scorpions about the size of a house cat.

"Why the hell scorpions are doing in a sewer?!" said Gwen cutting a scorpion in half with her sword.

The teens get stung by some of the scorpions, but they killed the scorpions the teens going further down the sewer when they come to a large platform above sewer water. Then screams mix with birds chirping was heard across the sewer system they looked up to see five humanoid bird people hanging on sewer pipes above the teens.

"What are those thing?" said Geoff

"I those are harpies," said Cody

One of the harpies fly down and pick up from the ground trying to bite his head off. Gwen shoots the harpy down Cody land on the ground the death of one of their own four of the harpies fly down and attack the teens.

"God these things are so annoying," said Zara killing one of them

The teens killed the harpies, and they move on looking away out of the sewer the teens kept coming across harpies and more monsters.

"I swear someone is sending these monsters to kill us," said Geoff

The teens come to another platform they see a large chunk of garbage coming out of a large sewage pipe the teens didn't think much of it. Until a hand from the garage comes up grabs Geoff legs trying to drag him into the sewer water.

"GUYS HELP!" said Geoff

Cody and Gwen grab Geoff's hands pull him away from the sewer water Gwen Zara stamps the hands off of Geoff's legs. The hands go back from the water was a significant green person with garbage and plants that belong to a swamp comes out of the water.

"Gross! Thing is like some Swamp boy," said Zara

Swamp boy shoots toxic slime at the teens from his eyes the teens dodge the slime attack Geoff kills the monster into bits and pieces. After that, the teen final find something that not a monster it was Chirs and Chef trailer. However, there was a vehicle in the water is like a hovercraft but with rockets and a minigun on it. The teens go up to the trailer to get ammo and Jolt Cola Chris comes out of the trailer with a bag full of what the teens wanted.

"Just hand me some monster tokens so you can get this stuff and get out of here on that hovercraft," said Chris

"What the rush Chris?" said Geoff

"The world ending that rush now, GO!"

The teen's hand Chris monster tokens they grab their stuff they hop into the hovercraft Gwen drives it out of the sewer.


	44. Chapter 44

The drove out of the sewer into a massive swamp on their newly acquired hovercraft.

"I was hoping that we would stop ending up in places that smell like a pile of shit," said Zara covering her nose from the swamp smell

"This is probably that swamp creep came from," said Gwen

"But where are we suppose to go from here?" said Cody

Then an intercom on the hovercraft starts up with Chef coming from the other end of it.

"Listen up kids you need to come to the location that Chris and I are in there's GPS of our location," said Chef

"How did you guys it got out of the sewer so fast?" said Geoff

"Don't worry about that and come here, NOW!"

The intercom turn off

"Hm that was a bit suspicious?" said Cody

"Yeah I get the world ending, but the two of them never rush us to get to them," said Gwen

Gwen fellow the GPS to where they found Chris and Chef trailer park next to the entrance that is blocked by large stone pilers in front is a greek stand with five holes in it. The teens get out of the hovercraft to go to the trailer with Chef standing in it.

"What the deal with the stone pilers Chef?" said Zara

"You see the catacombs is another way to the castle, but the pilers are in the way I'm afraid the Grim Reaper is involved in this," said Chef

"Are you joking the actual Grim Reaper is trying to stop us," said Gwen

"Do I look like I'm joking any way you guys need to go get five gems to get rid of the pilers looking the GPS can track those Gems so good luck to y' all."


End file.
